


Always Remember Us This Way

by RideOfDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Awkward Dates, Bref mais il y a aussi beaucoup d'amour !, C'est sombre et mélodramatique, Cette fiction tourne autour de la mort et du passage entre la vie et la mort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fate & Destiny, Forbidden Love, Ghost Harry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mais c'est également très niais et romantique, Mais si le sujet vous angoisse passez votre chemin, Merci beaucoup si vous lisez, Mon récit se veut poétique et touchant, Rien de dégoûtant ni de glauque, Références à un suicide, SVP LISEZ LES TRIGGER WARNINGS, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Tellement d'angst, oops j'ai oublié, une dépression, une mélancolie existentielle, ça ne devrait pas être complètement nul
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: Harry est mort. Louis est vivant.





	Always Remember Us This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir, bonsoir, ça fait longtemps et j'en suis désolée. Un an sans rien poster, donc je suis extrêmement nerveuse. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire cet OS, mais l'inspiration a frappé et... Si vous me suivez depuis un certain temps vous savez déjà que je ne poste jamais ce que j'ai prévu de poster au moment où j'avais prévu de le poster. Urgh. Mes excuses aux personnes qui attendaient l'OS de Lost Stars (il est toujours dans mes fourneaux) - vous êtes mes lectrices préférées, si ça peut vous consoler <3 Bref merci beaucoup beaucoup d'avoir ouvert ce nouvel OS. 
> 
> L’idée de base de cet OS vient du film 'Vif-Argent', de Stéphane Batut, que je n’ai pas vu. On m’en a juste parlé, et j’ai tout de suite pensé que ça ferait une bien meilleure histoire si c’était gay (et Larry). Je n’ai pas vu le film (et il paraît qu’il n’est pas incroyable) donc toute ressemblance au-delà du résumé est une coïncidence. Le résultat n’est clairement pas à la hauteur de ce que j’espérais, mais en même temps, il ne l’est jamais. J’espère que vous aimerez quand même. Pour vous donner une idée, je le considère un peu dans la lignée de "House on a Hill" ou "You Were a Vision in the Morning" (le monstre sous le lit). J'ai voulu écrire du fantastique / poétique. L'histoire parle du deuil, des regrets, de la culpabilité, et de l'amour qui transcende la mort. 
> 
> Merci d'avance pour votre lecture :)
> 
> TW :  
Le personnage de Harry est mort, au cas où ça ne serait toujours pas clair. Vous êtes prévenu.e.s. Je sais que des gens sont inquiets à propos d'un "happy end". Je ne spoilerai pas ma propre fin (cette fois...), mais considérez que le happy end est relatif vu le contexte de la fiction. Vous comprendrez vite la direction de l'histoire. Mais de mon point de vue, c'est un happy end ! Et ça ne se termine sur rien de choquant ou d'horrible, en tout cas.  
La fiction parle de la mort, fait intervenir des personnes mortes. Les évocations des circonstances sont très légères, mais ça apparaît parfois. Il est fait mention de suicide(s) (très peu), d'états dépressifs. Harry n'est pas mort d'un suicide, cependant, si ça vous rassure.  
Soyez prudent.e.s si vous vous sentez dans une humeur fragile et que vous pourriez être perturbé.e.s par le cadre de cette fiction ! 
> 
>   
Le « jeune homme blond » du début est inspiré d’Edouard Louis et de ses livres 'En Finir avec Eddy Bellegueule' & 'Qui a tué mon père' (p.38-39), que je recommande.  
J'ai aussi été inspirée par l'album 'Lover' de Taylor Swift et par 'La Ballade de l'Impossible' (Norwegian Wood) de Haruki Murakami, mais c'est moins direct.
> 
> PLAYLIST  
"Drifting", Jimi Hendrix.  
"Graveyard", Halsey.  
"Slide Away", Miley Cyrus.  
"Death in My Pocket", Machine Gun Kelly.  
"The Ship Song", Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds.  
"Death By A Thousand Cuts", Taylor Swift.  
"Daylight", Taylor Swift. 
> 
> Titre de la fiction : "Always Remember Us This Way", Lady Gaga.

**Always remember us this way**

** **

_“If I have left a wound inside you, it is not just your wound, but mine as well.”_

― Haruki Murakami, _Norwegian Wood_

Harry ne savait plus vraiment ce qui s’était passé avant.

Il se souvenait pourtant vaguement qu’il y avait eu un avant. Il se souvenait que le monde ne lui avait pas toujours paru monocorde et mélancolique, mais qu’il avait été un jour resplendissant de couleurs ; il se souvenait que sa peau avait chauffé sous un soleil de plomb, et que l’eau fraîche avait été un délice ; il se souvenait de l’étreinte de personnes qu’il avait aimées – mais à peine. C’était comme un brin de vent qui effleurait ce qui restait de son esprit quand il prenait la peine de se concentrer et de plonger au fin fond de lui-même.

Il se souvenait de Sophie, et de la tâche qu’elle lui avait confiée. Mais il ne se souvenait pas quand il l’avait vue pour la première fois, ni combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis.

Le temps ne signifiait rien, pour Harry. Le temps n’existait plus, pour un fantôme.

En général, Harry évitait de se qualifier de _fantôme_, parce que cela le jetait dans une profonde tristesse, une tristesse existentielle qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir et dont il ne comprenait pas l’origine. Mais parfois, le terme venait empoisonner ses pensées. Quand elle l’avait trouvé, Sophie lui avait dit que le destin avait fait de lui un _passeur_. Harry préférait se considérer comme un passeur. Mais au fond, cela ne changeait pas le plus simple et le plus cruel des faits : il était mort.

Et s’il y avait une chose que Harry n’oubliait jamais, c’était qu’il était mort.

🌑 🌑

Harry ne se réveillait pas, et il ne s’endormait pas non plus. Il apparaissait, et il disparaissait. Sa conscience s’éteignait et son corps s’éparpillait dans les airs, devenant transparent avant de se fondre dans le néant. Ce n’était pas douloureux. Cela arrivait, c’était tout. Chaque matin, il se matérialisait dans une rue de Londres. C’était toujours Londres. Harry supposait que c’était parce que c’était là où il avait été vivant pour la dernière fois. Sophie ne lui avait jamais expliqué, et Harry n’avait jamais demandé. Cela lui était bien égal. Chaque matin était comme le premier matin. Un perpétuel recommencement, auquel Harry ne voyait pas de fin. Peut-être parce que pour lui, c’était cela, la fin.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et il reconnut immédiatement Archway Bridge devant lui.

Le pont était tristement célèbre, et Harry s’était déjà retrouvé dans ce quartier du nord de Londres à plusieurs occasions.

Un suicidé, probablement, alors.

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de profiter de la brise certainement agréable qui soulevait ses cheveux, mais il ne ressentit rien, comme d’habitude, sinon une placidité teintée de résignation, qui lui rappelait qu’il n’avait plus droit aux mêmes émotions que les vivants. Rien ne troublait jamais vraiment la neutralité de son âme et de son corps. Harry savait que beaucoup de gens donneraient sans doute n’importe quoi pour accéder à cet état, mais pas lui. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il était temps de se mettre au travail.

Il aperçut le jeune homme quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, sur Hornsey Lane. Il était blond, mince, dégingandé, même, avec une lueur folle dans son regard cerné. Il avait l’air nerveux. Il regardait autour de lui comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Une femme le dépassa, et le jeune homme essaya de l’aborder en balbutiant. Evidemment, la femme ne le regarda même pas, et elle tourna au coin d’une rue perpendiculaire comme si de rien n’était. Le jeune homme n’insista pas. Il la suivit des yeux, et porta une main à sa bouche pour se ronger les ongles.

Harry s’approcha.

-Elle ne peut pas te voir ni t’entendre.

Le jeune homme blond sursauta et pivota brusquement sur ses talons pour faire face à Harry. Harry avait parlé d’une voix douce, et il leva les mains dans un geste apaisant, comme s’il voulait approcher un animal sauvage. C’était une méthode qui avait fait ses preuves.

-Je suis le seul à être conscient de ta présence, poursuivit Harry. Et tu es le seul à être conscient de la mienne. 

Le jeune homme le fixa pendant un long moment, vacillant sur ses pieds chaussés de Dr Martens, comme s’il s’apprêtait à tenter une fuite désespérée. C’était déjà arrivé, bien sûr, que des personnes refusent l’inévitable et partent en courant. Harry les avait toujours retrouvées. Non qu’il soit une sorte de chasseur sadique. Ce n’était pas sa volonté. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que ces gens meurent, ni à ce qu’ils vivent, d’ailleurs. Cela lui était bien égal, à vrai dire. Mais il n’avait pas le choix. Il n’était qu’un serviteur, chargé de maintenir l’équilibre de l’univers. Il avait vécu tous les cas de figure : l’acceptation, le refus, les supplications, aussi. Une jeune fille s’était jetée à genoux devant lui, elle avait joint les mains, et elle lui avait demandé de ne pas l’emporter. Elle avait pleuré, de vraies larmes sincères et chaudes qui ruisselaient sur son cou et son tee-shirt. « _J’ai dix-huit ans_, avait-elle gémi. « _Je n’ai rien vu du monde, rien accompli, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça_. » Elle avait relevé le visage vers Harry et elle avait murmuré « _je n’ai même pas encore fait l’amour »_, comme si c’était l’argument le plus recevable, celui qui le ferait plier. Harry avait éprouvé de la compassion, lui qui restait toujours si distant de ses âmes en peine. Il savait qu’il avait été à la place de cette fille, et bien qu’il ignore les détails de sa propre existence sur Terre, il sentait bien qu’il n’avait pas vécu grand-chose non plus. Harry n’avait rien pu faire pour cette fille, à part la calmer et lui dire qu’il y aurait peut-être du sexe dans l’au-delà, après tout. Ce n’était pas l’hypothèse la plus absurde que l’on pouvait faire. La fille était passée de l’autre côté. Harry en avait été ébranlé. Mais c’était rare que cela se passe aussi mal. Harry avait l’impression que les gens étaient rassurés rien qu’en découvrant qu’il y avait _quelque chose_ après la mort. Il imaginait que leur plus grande peur était que la mort consiste seulement en un immense trou noir, un néant insensible, une disparition totale de leur conscience et de leur être ; leur peur était que tout s’arrête net. Le court moment qu’ils passaient avec Harry écartait cette crainte. C’était effrayant, de quitter sa vie, ses proches, sa famille, pour marcher vers l’inconnu, mais c’était moins dur quand on savait qu’il restait des étapes au voyage.

Le jeune homme blond soupira et regarda ses pieds.

-Donc ça a marché, hein ?

Harry était toujours soulagé quand les gens dont il avait la charge comprenaient tous seuls qu’ils étaient morts. Il détestait dire explicitement à quelqu’un qu’il était mort. Cela lui paraissait… indélicat. Inhumain, presque. C’était une réticence assez ridicule, qu’il aurait dû surmonter, mais Harry s’accrochait à ces restes de sa personnalité comme à une ancre.

-Tu as sauté du pont ?

-Ouais.

-Alors oui, ça a marché.

Le jeune homme soupira encore. Harry remarqua que ses lacets étaient défaits, et qu’il y avait une tache sur son jean. C’était dommage, de mourir dans une tenue négligée. Mais il n’avait sans doute pas fait attention à son apparence s’il comptait finir broyé sous les roues d’une voiture. Harry chercha le regard du jeune blond.

-Ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

-Si, je suppose… Je ne sais pas trop, en fait… Mais c’est fait, maintenant, de toute façon.

Le jeune homme se tut et se remit à regarder ses pieds. Harry en fut déstabilisé. Généralement, les gens lui posaient des questions. Harry s’éclaircit la gorge. Il n’en avait pas vraiment besoin – il n’avait jamais soif – mais c’était une bonne introduction.

-Eddy, tu es mort. Je suis là pour assurer ton pa-

Le jeune blond l’interrompit avec une grimace.

-Oh non, s’il vous plaît, appelez-moi Edouard. Je ne veux pas régresser, même dans la mort.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son interlocuteur avait abandonné le prénom qu’il avait reçu à la naissance, mais c’était plutôt mauvais signe. Cela voulait dire qu’il avait eu un rapport compliqué à son identité, à sa famille, et c’était le genre de conflits qui pouvaient empêcher un passage serein de l’autre côté. Sophie n’avait pas tellement expliqué à Harry les critères, mais la seule condition pour que les morts soient autorisés à continuer leur route, c’était qu’ils soient en paix avec leur passé. L’interprétation de cette règle était très large, car Harry avait vu des gens franchement tordus ou complètement hystériques passer le test. _La jeune fille qui avait sangloté à ses pieds_. Cela le faisait s’interroger sur son propre passé. Car Harry, lui, n’avait pas pu passer.

-Edouard, je suis là pour assurer ton passage dans l’au-delà… qui, je dois te prévenir, est plus un chemin, une étape, qu’un lieu définitif.

Harry ne savait rien de l’au-delà, mais il répétait comme un disque rayé les consignes et les images que Sophie lui avait transmises. Le jeune blond se remit à ronger ses ongles, mais il regardait Harry sans ciller.

-Pour que tu puisses continuer ton chemin…

_Et ne pas rester coincé ici comme moi_.

-On doit s’assurer que tu es prêt. Que tu ne laisses pas les choses trop inachevées.

Eddy, _Edouard_, eut un ricanement. Harry se doutait qu’il était en train de se dire qu’il ne passerait jamais, parce qu’il avait laissé derrière lui trop de cœurs brisés, de conversations en suspens, d’excuses jamais prononcées. Harry devait admettre que le fait qu’il se soit suicidé ne le classait pas d’office dans la catégorie « en paix », mais il avait vu des victimes de meurtre disparaître de ce monde avec autant de facilité qu’un grain de poussière balayé hors d’un salon.

(Alors pourquoi lui n’avait-il pas _pu_…)

-Pour ça, tu dois me raconter un souvenir. N’importe lequel, le premier qui te vient. Pas besoin de réfléchir à un moment particulièrement important. S’il te vient à l’esprit, il a forcément une importance.

Edouard jeta un regard sceptique à Harry.

-C’est tout ? Un souvenir ? Un seul ?

Harry acquiesça.

-C’est tout. Et après, soit tu passes, soit tu restes.

-Donc je n’ai droit qu’à une seule chance.

-Il ne faut pas le voir comme ça. Ce n’est pas un… jugement.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe, si je reste ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. _Une errance infinie, comme la mienne_, il voulait répondre. Mais la vérité, c’est qu’il n’en savait rien. Il ne savait pas ce que Sophie ferait d’Edouard. Il ne savait même pas si c’était Sophie qui s’occuperait d’Edouard.

-Tu le sauras si ça arrive, fit doucement Harry. Pour l’instant, j’ai seulement besoin de ton souvenir.

Edouard leva les yeux vers le ciel, et resta immobile pendant un long moment. Harry attendit. Ce n’était pas comme s’il était pressé. Finalement, le regard d’Edouard se fixa de nouveau sur Harry. Des larmes pointaient au bord de ses yeux, mais il souriait d’une manière presque rêveuse.

-OK, hum… Avec mon père, ça a toujours été… compliqué… Il était obsédé par la virilité, et j’étais… faible, pleurnichard, efféminé, _gay_. Pendant mon enfance, il ne m’acceptait pas vraiment comme j’étais… Il essayait toujours de me secouer, de faire que je me conduise « en homme », enfin, selon sa définition… Bien sûr, ça n’a pas trop fonctionné. Mais je me rappelle que parfois, il… il voulait juste que je sois heureux. Quand j’avais huit ans, il m’a demandé ce que je voulais pour mon anniversaire, et j’ai dit : _Titanic_.

Edouard eut un rire humide, et Harry sentit un petit élan dans son cœur froid.

-Je voulais la VHS du film _Titanic_, je n’arrêtais pas de voir la pub à la télé et je faisais une fixation… Je ne l’avais même pas encore vu mais tout m’attirait dedans… L’amour, la quête de soi, la rébellion, Kate, Leo surtout… Evidemment mon père était embêté, il a dit que c’était un film pour les filles. Il m’a demandé si je ne voulais pas autre chose. Il m’a supplié de demander autre chose, en fait. Et j’ai insisté, j’ai insisté, j’ai dit non non_,_ je ne veux rien d’autre, je veux _Titanic_. Alors mon père s’est vraiment énervé, son ton s’est durci, il m’a dit : puisque c’est comme ça tu n’auras pas de cadeau. Mais je n’ai pas changé d’avis. Et plusieurs jours plus tard, le matin de mon anniversaire, j’ai trouvé un grand coffret avec _Titanic_ écrit dessus au pied de mon lit. Il était blanc et doré, il y avait la cassette dedans, puis un album photo du film et une figurine du bateau. C’était une édition collector, que mon père n’avait sans doute pas les moyens d’acheter mais qu’il avait achetée quand même. Il avait enveloppé le coffret dans un paquet et il l’avait posé près de mon lit. J’étais extatique. J’ai embrassé la joue de mon père pour le remercier, et il n’a rien dit. J’ai regardé le film dix fois par semaine pendant un an, et mon père m’a toujours laissé. Il n’a plus jamais rien dit sur _Titanic_.

Edouard prit une inspiration.

-Et je suppose que ce souvenir m’a montré que malgré nos différences irréconciliables, même si j’étais un _pédé_… que dans son cœur, c’était plus important pour mon père que je sois heureux, plutôt que je corresponde à ses attentes. Que son amour était plus fort que le reste ? Pourtant il ne m’a pas toujours bien traité, mais _Titanic_… Ouais, j’ai su.

Le sourire d’Edouard s’agrandit. Harry sourit à son tour. Puis il regarda le jeune homme blond laisser échapper un ultime souffle, et son corps s’effacer lentement dans l’air du matin.

🌑

Harry notait tous les souvenirs qu’on lui confiait dans un carnet. Il avait trouvé le carnet dans la poche de la veste en cuir qu’il portait tous les jours, après sa première rencontre avec un mort. Il soupçonnait Sophie de lui avoir donné le carnet, mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il ne savait pas s’il _devait_ consigner les souvenirs, mais il aimait le faire. Harry déambula un peu dans le quartier, puis il s’assit sur les marches d’un escalier près de Hampstead Heath, et sortit son carnet. Il commença à décrire avec application sa rencontre avec Edouard. Harry était content qu’il soit passé de l’autre côté, mais en même temps, une partie de lui avait espéré qu’il ne serait plus le seul à être resté en arrière, avec un reste d’égoïsme trop humain pour un mort. S’il se rappelait bien, toutes les personnes mortes qui avaient fait face à Harry étaient passées de l’autre côté. Et Harry n’avait jamais vu un autre passeur que Sophie. Si Sophie était bien une passeuse. Elle était présente à la mort de Harry, elle l’avait accueilli et aiguillé, mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas être certain de ce qu’elle était au juste.

_Et si elle était Dieu ? _

Harry se rendit compte qu’il avait marqué cette dernière réflexion dans son carnet, au milieu du souvenir d’Edouard et de _Titanic_, et il la ratura avec son stylo, si violemment que le trait traversa la page. Harry ferma son carnet d’un coup sec, frustré. Il releva la tête.

Son regard s’accrocha à des yeux bleus écarquillés qui le fixaient.

Ce fut une onde de choc qui fit sursauter son cœur, et qui toucha des parties en lui qu’il croyait enterrées, apathiques. Plus qu’un sursaut, ce fut une souffrance. Comme un coup de poing qui écrasait ses côtes. Harry n’avait pas été préparé à avoir mal. Il vivait la douleur comme pour la première fois, car il avait perdu toutes les traces de ses blessures passées en même temps que sa vie. Il porta une main soudain tremblante à sa poitrine, cherchant son souffle d’une manière absurde, alors qu’il n’avait pas besoin de respirer.

C’était impossible.

Personne ne pouvait voir Harry, sinon les morts qui attendaient leur passage.

Mais le jeune homme aux yeux bleus planté devant lui n’était pas mort.

Harry n’avait jamais eu de certitude plus absolue. _Il n’était pas mort_. Et pourtant, pourtant, il le voyait. Mais c’était impossible.

Alors il attendit que l’homme cesse de le voir.

Harry ne bougea pas, ne fit pas un geste, persuadé que tout cela ne soit qu’une erreur, une illusion, et que le jeune homme s’en aille sans faire aucune remarque sur Harry.

Mais le jeune homme resta figé également, détaillant le visage de Harry, ouvrant la bouche sans émettre un son, l’air désemparé. Il était pâle. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, puisque l’autre en semblait incapable, Harry se décida à parler le premier. Il prit le ton le plus naturel possible, mais il n’était plus habitué aux interactions humaines.

-Hum… Est-ce que je peux t’aider ?

Sa voix sonnait rauque, plus grave qu’à l’ordinaire. Le jeune homme le dévisagea encore un instant, puis il sembla se reprendre. Il cligna des yeux, et il passa une main sur son visage.

-Euh, désolé… Désolé, c’est juste que… balbutia-t-il.

Le jeune homme avala sa salive.

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à quelqu’un que je connais… Enfin, que je connaissais…

Le jeune homme lança un regard étrange à Harry. Un regard hanté. Harry se sentit mal à l’aise. Et cela faisait beaucoup d’émotions qui lui étaient devenues étrangères et qui lui revenaient à la figure. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Pourquoi le jeune homme ne passait-il pas juste son chemin ? Il était évident qu’il avait fait une erreur sur la personne. C’était presque impoli, de l’aborder comme ça.

-Désolé, mais, je ne suis pas cette personne ? dit finalement Harry. Je ne t’ai jamais rencontré…

Son interlocuteur rougit. Harry regarda ses joues se teinter d’une couleur rosée et d’une expression embarrassée avec une certaine fascination, et une drôle de sensation dans le creux de son estomac.

-Non, je sais, évidemment, je veux dire, celui qui te ressemble… mon… _ami_… Il est mort, depuis des années. Ça fait vraiment longtemps. Donc, bien sûr, tu ne peux pas… Je sais que tu n’es pas lui, mais…

Quelque chose en Harry se glaça. Est-ce que, par hasard… Non. Non, non. C’était impossible. C’était impossible, mais…

Est-ce que cet homme pourrait l’avoir connu quand il était vivant ?

_Impossible_, se répéta Harry. Sophie ne laisserait jamais une chose pareille se produire. Jamais il n’avait eu la charge d’un mort qu’il connaissait, par exemple. La vie de Harry et la mort de Harry ne pouvaient pas se croiser dans ce monde. Mais un doute était en train de se couler en lui : si ce garçon était en aucun cas lié à lui, pourquoi pouvait-il le voir ?

Cela devait être un simple dysfonctionnement dans la balance de l’univers.

Harry se rappelait que Sophie lui avait laissé l’apparence qu’il avait lorsqu’il était vivant, mais qu’elle l’avait vieilli. Elle avait dit qu’il faisait trop jeune et qu’il devait être pris au sérieux en tant que passeur par les gens. Alors Harry avait grandi, ses traits avaient perdu de l’aura innocente de l’adolescence, sa mâchoire était devenue carrée et plus dure, il avait gagné des muscles. Un jour, une des personnes qu’il faisait passer lui avait donné vingt-cinq ans. 

Harry sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand le jeune homme en face de lui reprit la parole.

-C’est dingue, parce que, genre… Tu as le physique que Harry aurait pu avoir aujourd’hui s’il n’était pas… C’est comme ça que je l’aurais imaginé à vingt-cinq ans, et c’est l’âge qu’il aurait aujourd’hui, enfin, pardon, mais c’est… fou.

Harry. Il avait dit _Harry_. 

Harry se leva précipitamment des marches, rangeant à la hâte son carnet dans sa poche, et il s’enfuit à grandes enjambées, plantant là le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. 

🌑

Harry faisait les cent pas dans l’herbe de Hampstead Heath depuis probablement des heures. Le soir tombait, et bientôt Harry s’évaporerait. Il ne restait jamais sur Terre pendant la nuit. Il ne faisait jamais traverser des gens pendant la nuit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne s’était jamais posé la question avant aujourd’hui. Mais maintenant, il s’interrogeait furieusement et il ne voulait pas voir un autre matin avant d’avoir eu des _réponses_.

-Sophie, allez, j’ai besoin de toi, dit Harry entre ses dents. Je sais que tu m’entends. Je sais que tu es là, quelque part.

Harry attendit encore un long moment avant de voir une silhouette aux longs cheveux roux grimper la colline dans sa direction. Harry tenta de se reprendre, de retrouver le calme qui le caractérisait d’habitude afin de gérer au mieux cette conversation, mais l’arrivée de Sophie ne fit qu’augmenter son trouble et sa frustration. 

Sophie était légèrement essoufflée, comme si elle avait vraiment traversé tout le parc et une partie de Londres pour rejoindre Harry. Harry savait qu’elle avait dû se matérialiser tout près d’ici et qu’elle peaufinait simplement son apparence de vivante.

-Ça va peut-être te choquer, Harry, mais je n’en sais pas tellement plus que toi sur tout ce qui se passe dans l’entre-deux et dans l’au-delà, dit Sophie de sa voix précise et tranchante.

-Menteuse.

Sophie soupira. 

-Je sais que tu me considères comme une sorte de supérieure, mais ce n’est pas comme ça ! C’est le hasard qui a fait de moi ta passeuse, et ton sort me dépasse largement. Je n’ai pas d’influence dessus.

-Mais tu peux au moins m’expliquer _ce qui se passe_, siffla Harry. Pourquoi ce gars pouvait me voir, alors qu’il était vivant ? Pourquoi je lui étais familier ? Est-ce qu’il me connaissait vraiment ? Est-ce qu’il me connaissait vraiment avant ?

Harry était certain que c’était seulement le jeune homme aux yeux bleus qui avait été conscient de sa présence, parce qu’il avait interpellé des dizaines d'autres vivants au cours de la journée – juste pour vérifier – et personne ne lui avait accordé un regard.

Sophie le fixa d’un air peu impressionné.

-Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui t’est arrivé dans ta vie… Je n’ai pas eu de récapitulatif quand je t’ai rencontré. J’étais exactement dans la même position que toi quand tu fais passer des vivants. Tout ce que je sais, c’est-

Sophie s’interrompit.

-Quoi ? insista Harry.

-Rien.

Une vague de fureur submergea Harry, le surprenant par sa vivacité, loin des bribes de ressenti auxquelles il s’accrochait d’habitude. 

-Tu vois ! Tu sais quelque chose, et tu refuses de m’aider !

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est que tout ce qui t’arrive fait toujours partie de ton chemin. Ce n’est pas terminé pour toi, Harry. C’est de la simple logique. Toutes les passeuses et tous les passeurs gardent une connexion au monde des vivants, d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Sophie eut un petit sourire empreint d'une ironie triste.

-Sinon, on serait passé de l’autre côté, n’est-ce pas ?

Harry baissa la tête. Puis il se laissa tomber sur l’herbe, découragé. Il regarda Sophie s’éloigner d’une démarche à la fois légère et assurée, sans ajouter un mot. Le soleil se coucha, avec une lenteur inaccoutumée, et Harry cessa d’exister pour la journée.

🌑

Harry et la vieille femme se tenaient devant un café dans le quartier de Mayfair. Harry avait toujours bien aimé Mayfair, mais aujourd’hui, il était incapable de l’apprécier. Depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune homme, et le mystère qu’en avait fait Sophie, il n’arrêtait pas de ressasser, ce qui était inutile car il n’y voyait pas plus clair après, et il n’était pas habitué à ce bouillonnement. Il s’était presque attendu à avoir oublié tout de ce qui s’était passé en commençant un nouveau matin, mais cela n’avait pas été le cas.

Harry adressa tout de même un sourire à la vieille femme quand elle eut fini de lui raconter son souvenir, une histoire plutôt charmante de voyage en Europe avec ses amies d’enfance, juste avant de la voir passer tranquillement de l’autre côté.

Le passage semblait si facile, pour tous ces gens. Pourquoi Harry n’avait-il pas eu droit à cela ? Quelle erreur avait-il commise ? Comment pouvait-il la réparer ? Devait-il la réparer ? Est-ce que passer dans l’au-delà était mieux que de servir de passeur ?

Harry sortit son carnet de sa poche et la feuilleta distraitement. Il passa ses doigts sur les mots qu’il avait griffonnés pour le récit d’Edouard, juste avant que tout change.

-Hé, excuse-moi !

Harry regarda vers la terrasse du café, où une poignée de Londoniens, Londoniennes et touristes profitaient du beau temps de la fin d’après-midi, et son cœur bondit quand il vit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus de la veille se lever brusquement d’une table, reculant maladroitement sa chaise, manquant de renverser ce qui restait dans sa tasse de thé, les yeux rivés sur lui.

Harry paniqua. Harry avait _peur_, et c’était nouveau, cela aussi.

Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire, à la fin ? Les vivants et les morts ne devaient pas interagir ! Sophie ne lui avait strictement rien dit, rien interdit quand il lui avait parlé de sa rencontre avec le jeune homme, mais Harry savait que quelque chose déraillait. Si les vivants commençaient à le voir et à lui parler… Il y avait forcément un grain de sable quelque part. Harry ne voulait pas être le grain de sable. Il tourna les talons et s’éloigna à toute allure dans la rue. La voix de l’inconnu résonna derrière lui.

-Attends ! S’il te plaît, attends, je suis désolé, mais…

Harry fit volte-face, s’arrêtant comme si une force invisible l’y obligeait. Le jeune homme le rejoignit à petites foulées, le visage rosi, le souffle un peu court. Ce n’était visiblement pas un grand sportif. Mais il n’avait pas besoin de torse parfaitement sculpté pour être le plus bel homme que Harry ait jamais vu.

Harry n’eut pas le temps d’ouvrir le bouche ; le jeune homme débitait déjà des excuses, qui semblaient vaguement mener… à de la drague ?

-Ecoute, je sais que c’est bizarre, je n’ai pas vraiment entamé la conversation de manière normale…

Harry le fixait d’un air interdit. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Peut-être parce qu’il avait couru, peut-être parce qu’il était nerveux.

-Bref, tu ressembles à quelqu’un qui a été important pour moi, mais peu importe, ce n’est pas seulement ça, j’aimerais- hum… Tu as l’air vraiment… intéressant ? Il y a quelque chose… Je ne sais pas.

Harry arqua un sourcil. Il voulait s’en aller, mais en même temps, il était étrangement touché.

S’il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il sentait lui aussi qu’il y avait quelque chose de spécial avec ce garçon.

-Je suis désolé pour ton ami, choisit de dire Harry.

-Merci, mais… J’essayais de dire que… Oh, merde, je crains tellement. Je ne sais jamais comment faire ça.

Le jeune homme tendit la main à Harry.

-Je suis Louis.

Harry avança lentement sa main, mais il était plein de doutes. Qu’est-ce qui allait se passer, quand leurs peaux allaient rentrer en contact ? Est-ce que Louis allait prendre feu et se consumer sous ses yeux ? Est-ce que Harry allait disparaître immédiatement ? C’était complètement insensé qu’ils puissent se toucher, Harry n’était même pas supposé être véritablement solide et incarné. Et pourtant…

Pourtant Harry prit la main de Louis, qui la serra doucement. Et ce fut Harry qui s’embrasa.

Il pensait avoir perdu toute possibilité de ressentir des sensations corporelles, mais cette simple poignée de main réveilla tous les nerfs qu’il avait un jour possédés. Brusquement, son corps existait, et son corps vibrait. Harry sentit un long frisson le parcourir, tandis que la pression de la main de Louis lui envoyait de petites ondes de chaleur dans la paume, le poignet, et même le bras. Ils se touchaient à peine, mais Harry sentit une autre sensation se lover dans le creux de son ventre, et qu’il reconnut d’instinct. 

Du désir.

-Je suis Harry, répondit machinalement Harry, dépassé par tout ce qui se tramait en lui.

Louis eut un sursaut et sa main retomba. Harry se souvint soudain de la raison pour laquelle il l’avait abordé. Il aurait dû mentir sur son nom.

-Vraiment ?

La voix de Louis n’était pas très assurée, comme s’il revivait les échos d’une douleur passée et pourtant présente.

-Oui, souffla Harry.

-C’est une sacrée coïncidence, marmonna Louis.

-Désolé.

-Non, je ne voulais pas dire… C’est juste drôle. Enfin, pas drôle, mais…

-Perturbant ? suggéra Harry.

-Oui. Voilà.

Eh bien, c’était perturbant pour Harry aussi. Et il n’avait rien demandé ; c’était Louis qui venait tout bouleverser. Harry devrait partir, et souhaiter ne plus jamais recroiser sa route. Mais c’était difficile quand la texture de sa peau et la chaleur de sa main résonnaient encore dans son organisme.

-J’imagine que je ne t’ai pas vraiment donné envie de passer du temps avec moi, reprit Louis, se redressant un peu. Mais est-ce que tu voudrais, je ne sais pas… prendre un café avec moi ? Ou un thé. Le thé, c’est mieux.

Il adressa un sourire hésitant à Harry. Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était_ mort_. Il ne pouvait pas « passer du temps » avec Louis. Mais c’était exactement ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire depuis quelques minutes, après tout, et le ciel ne leur était pas encore tombé sur la tête. Le problème, c’était que Louis finirait bien par se rendre compte que la présence de Harry à ses yeux n’était qu’une absence aux yeux des autres.

-Je… je ne sais pas, marmonna Harry.

Les traits de Louis s’affaissèrent. Il eut l’air terriblement déçu, et Harry se détesta d’avoir causé cela.

-Je n’aime… Je n’aime pas vraiment aller dans les cafés.

Le mensonge lui était venu tout seul. Harry ne pouvait pas aller dans un café avec Louis. Les autres clients s’apercevraient assez vite qu’il parlait tout seul. Cela serait une situation très embarrassante.

-Oh, fit Louis. On n’est pas obligé d’aller dans un café. On peut aller où tu veux. On peut… se promener dans un parc ?

Le visage de Louis s’éclaira.

-J’ai une idée ! Hum… Je connais quelqu’un qui travaille au musée Handel & Hendrix, c’est tout près d’ici… Tu sais, l’appartement de Jimi Hendrix ? Mon… amie, elle avait promis de me faire rentrer après les heures d’ouverture un jour, pour que je puisse faire un tour tranquille. Est-ce que tu… voudrais venir avec moi ?

-Je…

Harry était perdu. Il avait tellement de bonnes raisons de refuser. En tête de la liste, le désastre prévisible du moment où Louis réaliserait qu’il était le seul à pouvoir voir Harry et filerait aux urgences psychiatriques les plus proches.

-Si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, c’est pas grave. Ne te sens pas obligé.

Ah, parce que maintenant, il s’agissait de sortir ensemble ? Harry regarda dans le bleu des yeux de Louis et il pensa à la sensation de sa main dans la sienne. Il soupira.

🌑

Harry attendit devant le musée que Louis parte à la recherche de son amie. Il était soulagé qu’il ne lui ait pas demandé de l’accompagner ; Harry aurait dû inventer une excuse pour ne se pas se retrouver face à une vivante qui ignorait complètement sa présence. Louis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un air satisfait.

-C’est bon, elle va laisser ouvert. On peut juste monter.

Le silence qui régnait dans le musée était plutôt apaisant, mais Harry pouvait sentir que Louis lui jetait de petits coups d’œil et brûlait de prendre la parole. Alors, pour éviter des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre, il parla le premier.

-Donc… Ton amie… Tu la connais d’où ?

Harry aurait pensé que c’était la question la plus innocente du monde, mais Louis se tendit.

-Euh… Je l’ai rencontrée à l’université. Elle… C’est mon ex, à vrai dire. Mais on est juste amis, maintenant, s’empressa de dire Louis. On est resté assez longtemps ensemble, et on s’est séparé en bons termes, alors…

-Oh, d’accord, dit Harry. Tu n’as pas à te justifier comme ça, tu sais. Tu peux être ami avec qui tu veux.

_Même avec des fantômes, visiblement_, pensa-t-il.

Louis chercha son regard, nerveux, et le bleu de ses yeux s’emplit d’une soudaine détermination.

-J’aime les femmes et les hommes, déclara-t-il fermement. Je suis sorti avec les deux. Je suis bisexuel. Je ne suis pas un hétéro qui s’amuse à flirter. Je suis vraiment attiré par les garçons.

Harry fut déstabilisé par cette confession, et par la façon dont Louis l’avait prononcée, comme si c’était un devoir, ou un besoin, comme s’il ne pouvait pas laisser un instant supplémentaire s’écouler sans que Harry soit au courant.

Louis parut se rendre compte immédiatement que c’était assez étrange, de balancer une information intime à un quasi inconnu, dans le hall de la reconstitution de l’appartement de Jimi Hendrix. Il redevint plus hésitant.

-Je veux simplement être clair, et honnête, parce que je ne l’ai pas toujours été, sur ce sujet, et je n’ai jamais pu- Bref, tout ça pour dire que…

-Tu aimes les hommes, finit Harry à sa place, et il sentit malgré lui un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

Louis sourit en retour, et les mains de Harry devinrent moites.

-C’est ça.

Louis continua de le regarder, immobile, pensif, sérieux. Harry se demanda s’il attendait qu’il fasse à son tour une déclaration sur sa sexualité. Mais qu’est-ce que Harry savait de sa sexualité ? Il était mort. Il ne se souvenait pas de sa vie amoureuse pendant sa vie. Avant de tomber sur Louis, il n’avait même plus vraiment de corps. Maintenant, bien sûr, s’il pensait rationnellement aux sensations physiques que Louis éveillait chez lui, il supposait que cela comptait comme une forme d’attirance. 

Harry laissa le moment s’échapper, Louis cessa de le fixer, et ils avancèrent dans la galerie de l’exposition, qui retraçait la vie d’Hendrix à travers des photos et des vidéos. Harry s’arrêta devant la vitrine qui contenait une belle guitare acoustique Epiphone qui avait appartenu au musicien. Il sentit Louis à ses côtés. Leurs épaules se frôlaient presque. Harry se tourna légèrement vers Louis. 

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux mettre un… label sur ma sexualité, ou quoi que ce soit, fit-il à voix basse. Mais je sais que je suis attiré par toi.

Louis baissa la tête pour masquer son sourire.

Harry se sentit heureux pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se trouva cruel, parce qu’une attirance réciproque ne changeait rien à la situation. Comment pouvait-il laisser Louis s’imaginer qu’ils allaient sortir ensemble ? C’était ridicule. Mais c’était si bien, de prétendre d’être vivant pendant un moment. Juste un petit moment.

Il prétendit être vivant en expliquant à Louis qu’il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de Jimi Hendrix, et en rigolant quand Louis lui avoua qu’il ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça non plus, mais qu’il trouvait ça _cool_, de visiter l’appartement d’une légende de la musique. Il prétendit être vivant quand ils découvrirent ensemble que Hendrix avait à peine vécu une année ici, et que ce n’était même pas son appartement, à la base, mais celui de sa petite amie de l’époque, Kathy Etchingham. Mais il avait arrangé la décoration à son goût. Et il avait dit à Kathy que c’était « son premier véritable foyer ».

-Je trouve ça romantique, commenta Louis, alors qu’ils montaient dans le grenier pour voir la reconstitution de la chambre du guitariste.

-Comment ça ?

-C’est un peu la plus belle déclaration d’amour, non ? De dire qu’on se sent chez soi pour la première fois dans l’appartement qu’on partage avec sa partenaire, ou son partenaire.

Harry n’avait pas vraiment d’avis sur la question, mais il aimait bien la vision de Louis. Harry ne se souvenait pas s’être déjà senti _chez lui _quelque part. En tant que passeur, il n’avait pas de racines, pas d’attaches. Chaque jour, il rencontrait de nouvelles personnes qui le quittaient immédiatement de manière permanente. Son foyer ne pouvait pas être lié à quelqu’un.

Harry resta un long moment à contempler le lit d’Hendrix, et à se demander quel souvenir une telle personne avait pu raconter à sa mort, et s’il était passé facilement dans l’au-delà. Peut-être que Jimi Hendrix arpentait encore cette terre en tant que passeur, mais franchement, Harry en doutait. Il n’y avait que des idiots comme lui pour se retrouver coincé dans un entre-deux.

Louis observait la platine vinyle dans un coin de la pièce.

-C’est un peu bizarre qu’il n’y ait pas de musique, fit-il soudainement.

-Tu veux dire, que le musée ne passe pas de chansons d’Hendrix dans la pièce ?

-Ouais. Je suppose que c’est le cas quand c’est vraiment ouvert, et que ça a juste été éteint par le personnel.

Louis sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche.

-Il faut qu’on apprécie ce sanctuaire correctement. Je vais mettre quelque chose.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Je croyais que tu n’écoutais pas sa musique ?

Louis se mordit la lèvre.

-Je ne l’écoute pas vraiment, mais… J’ai peut-être minimisé un peu. En fait… Il y a quelques chansons d’Hendrix qui sont vraiment importantes pour moi.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

-Pourquoi elles sont importantes pour moi ?

-Oui.

-Parce que…

Harry put déceler le moment où la gorge de Louis se noua.

-Parce que je les ai écoutées avec une personne spéciale, et qu’elles me rappellent le passé.

-C’est pour ça que tu voulais visiter le musée seul, après la fermeture, à la base ?

Louis haussa les épaules.

-Même si ça fait des années et des années… De temps en temps, j’ai besoin de m’arrêter et de penser à lui.

Harry hocha la tête. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce que Louis disait qui remuait ses entrailles, qui semblait lui parler, qui lui faisait signe, mais il était incapable de mettre des mots dessus. Il voulait demander… Il voulait demander qui était cette personne, qui était ce _lui_, mais il avait peur d’entendre la réponse. Sa curiosité le lancinait, mais il savait qu’en essayant de comprendre le lien entre Louis et lui, il tâtonnait sur une ligne dangereuse.

Quand la musique démarra, le sentiment de familiarité s’intensifia pour devenir insupportable.

_Drifting_

_On a sea of forgotten teardrops_

_On a lifeboat_

_Sailing for_

_Your love_

_Sailing home_

_Drifting_

_On a sea of old heartbreaks_

_On a lifeboat_

_Sailing for_

_Your love_

_Sailing home_

_A la dérive _

_Sur une mer de larmes oubliées _

_Sur un canot de sauvetage _

_Naviguant vers_

_Ton amour _

_Naviguant vers ton foyer _

_A la dérive _

_Sur une mer d’anciens chagrins d’amour _

_Sur un canot de sauvetage _

_Naviguant vers _

_Ton amour _

_Naviguant vers ton foyer _

Le corps entier de Harry s’était crispé, mais il ne s’en rendit compte que lorsque Louis lui prit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts dans un geste empreint d’une tendresse dont Harry ne savait que faire.

Harry remarqua que Louis tremblait.

-C’est sur un de ses albums posthumes, _The Cry for Love_, murmura-t-il. Il l’a composé juste après avoir quitté cet appartement et être retourné à New York. Il est mort avant d’avoir pu le finir. Des gens disent que _Drifting_ sonne inachevée mais j’ai toujours trouvé qu’elle était parfaite comme ça. 

Harry resta figé. Quand il sentit des larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux, il dégagea sa main de celle de Louis.

Il s’éloigna de quelques pas, et il aperçut soudain le soir qui tombait par la fenêtre. Il n’avait pas réalisé que la luminosité baissait à cause de l’éclairage artificiel du musée.

Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi ancré dans la réalité, mais il savait que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne disparaisse de ce monde pour revenir au matin, un autre jour, il ne savait quand, pour aller transmettre son message à quelque âme effrayée.

Quelle place Louis pouvait-il prendre dans ce cycle ?

Aucune. C’était terminé.

Sans un mot pour Louis, Harry se précipita pour descendre les escaliers et s’éclipser tant qu’il avait encore un corps. Tant que la nuit n’était pas complètement tombée. Il ne se retourna pas, mais il pouvait imaginer l’expression surprise et blessée de Louis quand il cria après lui :

-Harry ! Où tu vas ?

Harry était déjà en bas des escaliers.

-Harry ! Attends !

La note de désespoir dans la voix de Louis poussa Harry à accélérer sa course. Il déboucha dans la rue ; il sentait déjà sa conscience s’endormir, et son corps s’alléger. Il courut, courut, et s’arrêta finalement au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, alors qu’il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il se dissimula dans un coin sombre, plaqué contre un mur, juste pour pouvoir jeter un dernier regard sur la silhouette désemparée de Louis, debout devant le 25, Brook Street.

Puis il redevint mort.

🌑

C’était un nouveau matin, et Harry était habité par une mélancolie si lourde et si poisseuse qu’il lui fallut faire un véritable effort pour sourire à la petite fille qui venait de succomber à un cancer et qui se tenait devant lui, encore dans son pyjama à l’effigie d’une héroïne Disney que Harry ne pouvait identifier. Jusqu’ici, jamais il ne s’était senti fatigué ou lassé par sa tâche. Toutes les rencontres étaient différentes et pourtant elles étaient toutes les mêmes. Normalement, Harry n’avait pas besoin de réfléchir à ce qu’il faisait. Il le faisait, c’était tout. Les questionnements sans fin, c’était pour les vivants. Harry aurait dû en être libéré.

Il s’installa face à la Tamise, près de Covent Garden, pour écrire le souvenir de la petite fille dans son carnet. Elle avait raconté à Harry une sortie au zoo avec ses parents, visiblement particulièrement merveilleuse, et Harry avait regretté que la mort l’ait prise si tôt. C’était la première fois depuis qu’il était passeur que cela lui arrivait. Il tourna la page de son carnet, froissant légèrement le papier entre ses doigts, et presque comme si son stylo était doté d’une volonté propre, il commença à écrire autre chose.

_Louis_

_27 ans_

_Aime « Drifting » de Jimi Hendrix, le skateboard, les enfants _

_Yeux bleus _

Harry referma son carnet d’un coup sec, grinçant des dents. Il perdait la tête. Il ferma les yeux, et il souhaita, une fois de plus, avoir réussi à passer de l’autre côté. Ce n’était pas même pas qu’il voulait échapper à la mort, qu’il aurait aimé revenir en arrière et être sauvé de l’événement qui avait mis fin à sa vie – il voulait simplement être _vraiment_ mort. Quoi que, depuis qu’il avait vu Louis… Ce n’était plus tout à fait vrai.

La main serrée sur le carnet, Harry se mit à marcher au pas de course le long du fleuve, sans même regarder où il allait, traversant évidemment sans conséquences tous les passants qui se retrouvaient sur son chemin.

Personne ne pouvait le voir, personne ne pouvait l’entendre, personne ne pouvait le sentir.

Harry fonça droit dans un couple aux lunettes de soleil assorties, et le café dans leurs gobelets jetables ne trembla même pas lorsque Harry passa à travers leurs corps. Il se jeta au milieu d’un groupe d’écoliers en sortie, accélérant son allure, sans les perturber le moins du monde. Harry n’était même pas l’équivalent d’un coup de vent dans leurs cheveux.

Personne ne pouvait le voir, personne ne pouvait l’entendre, personne ne pouvait le sentir. Personne ne pouvait le voir, personne ne pouvait l’entendre, personne ne pouvait le sen-

Harry se heurta violemment dans quelque chose de solide.

Il chuta et atterrit sur le sol, hébété. Son carnet alla valser à quelques pas, renversé sur le béton.

-Harry ?!

Harry releva les yeux pour voir Louis qui le fixait d’un air choqué.

-Pourquoi tu fonçais comme un forcené comme ça ?

Harry le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Mais… C’est pas possible, laissa-t-il finalement échapper.

Le visage de Louis se tordit en un petit sourire triste.

-OK, bon. Tu n'as pas l’air ravi de me voir… Donc je suppose que je vais me passer mon chemin…

Louis se pencha pour récupérer le carnet de Harry sur le sol, et le lui tendit, alors que Harry parvenait enfin à se remettre de sa surprise et à se relever. Il reprit machinalement son carnet. Les doigts de Louis effleurèrent ceux de Harry, et Harry en voulut immédiatement _plus_. Plus de contact, plus de sensations, plus de Louis. 

_Et si Louis était le Diable ?_

Absurde. Parfaitement absurde. L’obsession de la binarité, la répartition entre Bien et Mal, ce n’était que l’interprétation étriquée des vivants de choses qu’ils étaient incapables de concevoir. Dieu et Satan ne se menaient pas un combat sur Terre pour récupérer les âmes. Mais puisque Harry était coincé entre vie et mort, il était aussi coincé entre les croyances humaines et un avant-goût d’une spiritualité qui les dépassait.

-Louis…

Le regard bleu de Louis se posa sur lui, avec une patience et un espoir qui effrayèrent Harry.

-Je suis désolé... Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Désolé d’être parti en courant la dernière fois ?

-Notamment, grimaça Harry.

Combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis le jour où ils étaient allés à l’appartement Hendrix ?

-Ça faisait très… Cendrillon. Comme si tu allais te transformer en citrouille passé minuit.

Louis plaisantait, mais son sarcasme cachait mal qu’il était réellement affecté.

-Il y a un peu de ça, marmonna Harry.

Louis émit un soupir.

-Ecoute, je suis trop vieux pour courir après un gars qui ne veut pas de moi… J’aime la séduction, mais jouer au chat et à la souris, pour que ça finisse sur une déception… Bof.

-Je comprends.

-Tu es vraiment… Je sais qu’on se connait très peu, mais je ressens quelque chose de particulier pour toi. Ce n’est pas la ressemblance avec… l’autre Harry, c’est… ce que tu dégages ? Argh, ça sonne flippant, désolé.

Louis semblait frustré, et il commençait à rougir. Harry trouvait cela étrangement charmant. Louis releva brusquement les yeux vers lui.

-Tu pourrais m’aider un peu, non ? lança-t-il. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Est-ce que tu es un minimum intéressé ? Ou… est-ce que tu es parti parce que tu ne pouvais pas me supporter et que tu ne voulais plus voir ma gueule ?

Harry se sentit coupable. Et il pouvait ajouter un autre sentiment à la liste de tout ce que Louis lui faisait ressentir.

-C’est compliqué, dit-il, avec un début d’hystérie dans la voix. Mais ça n’a rien à voir avec toi.

-Je vois.

Harry essaya de lire sur le visage de Louis mais il ne savait pas ce qu’il s’imaginait. Sans doute qu’il avait déjà quatre autres partenaires et qu’il tentait de jongler entre les tromperies. Ou bien qu’il faisait partie de la mafia et qu’il était recherché par la police.

C’était bien pire que cela, malheureusement.

-On se dit au revoir là, alors ? demanda Louis, presque sur un ton de défi.

Clairement, il était quelqu’un qui avait de la fierté. Harry avait l’impression qu’il se disait qu’il avait suffisamment rampé comme cela aux pieds de Harry, et qu’il était temps qu’il se retire avec les morceaux survivants de son ego.

Harry ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir.

_Il avait déjà dit au revoir à Louis une fois. _

Harry ne savait pas d’où venait cette pensée, mais c’était une certitude. Louis secoua la tête avec lassitude, et il fit mine de s’éloigner. Soudain oppressé par l’idée qu’il ne le revoit plus jamais, Harry le rattrapa par le poignet.

-On peut… marcher un peu ensemble ? Si tu veux ?

Louis devait le prendre pour un enfant. Harry se conduisait comme une girouette timide et gauche. Pourtant, s’il eut l’air surpris, Louis ne fit pas de remarques. Il lança un long regard à Harry. Puis il fit un bref signe de tête.

Ils commencèrent à se promener le long de la Tamise, en silence. C’était un peu comme quand Harry errait tout seul, sauf que ce n’était pas du tout pareil. Il était tellement conscient de la présence de Louis à côté de lui, de la main qu’il pourrait saisir si facilement, qu’il se mit à transpirer. Il sentit l’humidité imprégner le tissu de son tee-shirt et se loger sous les cheveux qui descendaient sur sa nuque. Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà transpiré. Plus Louis restait à ses côtés, plus son corps retrouvait des réactions normales, des réactions _vivantes_. Et plus Harry avait peur. Cela faisait beaucoup à gérer, ces sensations, ces émotions, qui ne lui étaient pas tout à fait inconnues, mais qui faisaient appel à une partie de lui qu’il ne connaissait pas, qui avait été enfouie sous son fardeau de passeur.

Ils s’arrêtèrent et s’appuyèrent contre une rambarde pour regarder la Tamise qui s’étendait face à eux.

-J’aime bien la rivière, dit soudainement Louis. Le centre de Londres reste quand même assez urbain, alors ça fait une petite respiration, cette eau. Je passe souvent par là pour rentrer de l’école où je travaille.

-Je préfère la mer, répondit instinctivement Harry. Je suis souvent allé en vacances sur la côte en France, et c’était magnifique.

Louis tourna la tête vers lui dans un geste brusque, mais Harry était trop occupé à se repasser ce qu’il venait de dire pour y prendre garde.

Le problème, c’était qu’il savait qu’il disait la vérité, mais qu’il ne savait absolument pas d’où venait cette information. Il n’était jamais allé en France en tant que passeur. Cela lui signifiait qu’il parlait de sa vie passée. Cela signifiait que des souvenirs lui revenaient, et c’était un désastre.

Harry essuya une goutte de sueur qui dégoulinait le long de son visage, et il s’aperçut que sa respiration s’était emballée, que son souffle était rauque et erratique, et cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, et il ne parvenait pas à le contrôler, et il ne pouvait plus respirer-

-Est-ce que ça va ?

La voix inquiète de Louis perça son voile de terreur, s’éleva au-dessus de ses battements de cœur affolés.

-Je ne peux pas… hoqueta Harry. Je ne peux pas respirer.

-Ça t’est déjà arrivé ? demanda Louis en posant une main sur son épaule.

_Rien ne m’est déjà arrivé_, Harry avait envie de hurler. _Tout ce que je vis avec toi, je le vis pour la première fois._

-N-non, je crois que je suis juste… stressé, articula Harry.

-C’est moi qui te stresse comme ça ? tenta de plaisanter Louis, les sourcils froncés.

Harry réussit à éviter son regard à travers ses respirations haletantes. Louis redevint plus sérieux.

-Je crois que tu fais une crise d’angoisse.

Harry vacilla légèrement sur ses pieds, et Louis lui attrapa le coude.

-Viens, on va s’asseoir quelque part.

Louis ne trouva pas de meilleure option que de les faire s’asseoir sur des marches toutes proches, qui descendaient directement dans la rivière. Harry se laissa tomber par terre, et mit sa tête entre ses genoux, essayant de se reprendre.

-Rien n’est jamais facile avec toi, hein, fit Louis sur un ton plutôt léger, frottant le dos de Harry à travers son éternelle veste en cuir.

Harry n’aurait pas su dire si le geste de Louis l’apaisait ou le jetait dans de plus grands tourments. Mais sa respiration redevint peu à peu plus régulière alors qu’il se concentrait sur la surface tranquille de la Tamise devant lui.

-Oui, je t’ai dit, fit Harry en forçant les mots à passer sa gorge. C’est compliqué.

Louis eut un petit rire.

-Tu ne disais donc pas ça pour me jeter en douceur.

Harry secoua la tête.

-J’ai une vie un peu étrange, dit-il d’une voix rauque.

C’était tellement ironique qu’il prononce le mot « vie » qu’il émit un petit ricanement. Louis le regarda d’un air amusé.

-Si tu en ris, ça ne doit pas être si grave que ça ?

-Oh, si tu savais… C’est un véritable bordel.

Louis eut un sourire compatissant, puis il haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais, ma vie, c’est un peu le bordel aussi…

-Vraiment ?

-Alors, peut-être pas au point de me sauver quand je suis avec quelqu’un qui me plaît, le taquina Louis. Mais… J’ai eu un père biologique, un père adoptif, un beau-père, et je suis fâché avec tous. J’ai une grande famille aimante, mais ils ne sont pas sur Londres et je n’arrive pas à rester proche d’eux alors je suis souvent seul. J’ai raté ma deuxième année de fac, je l’ai recommencée et je me suis retrouvé en décalage avec mon groupe d’amis. Je ne me lie pas facilement avec les gens. J’adore enseigner à des gamins, mais j’ai dû prendre plusieurs mois de pause tellement je supportais mal la pression, et encore aujourd’hui parfois je vais dans les toilettes pour pleurer…

-Tu devrais prendre confiance en toi, fit doucement Harry. Je suis sûr que tu es un très bon prof.

Ecouter Louis parler avait achevé de l’apaiser. Il se demanda si Louis l’avait fait exprès.

-C’est gentil de dire ça. Je ne sais pas si je suis un bon prof, mais j’ai l’impression de comprendre les enfants, sans doute parce que je n’ai pas tant grandi que ça dans ma tête, fit Louis avec un petit rire.

-Si ton seul défaut, c’est un peu d’immaturité, ça va, tu dois plaire à pas mal de monde, murmura Harry, surpris de trouver une trace de jalousie dans sa voix.

-Ouais, enfin. Il y a ça, et il y a le fait que je n’arrive pas à oublier mon premier vrai amour, marmonna Louis. C’est souvent un obstacle dans les relations.

Louis regarda Harry, et Harry sentit son corps s’emballer de nouveau. Il prit une inspiration, sentant qu’il perdait de nouveau le contrôle.

-Harry…

Louis leva lentement une main et caressa le visage de Harry, d’un geste hésitant. Harry sentit sa peau brûler là où il le touchait. Louis approcha son visage du sien. Harry respirait tellement fort que son souffle tambourinait dans son crâne et sur ses tempes. Louis appuya son front sur celui de Harry et il ferma les yeux, comme s’il avait lui aussi besoin d’une minute pour se calmer. C’était une position innocente, et pourtant son intensité aurait tué Harry à coup sûr s’il n’avait pas déjà été mort. Louis rouvrit les yeux. Harry se perdit dans son regard. Et soudain, soudain, il eut une vision du passé. Il fut percuté par la certitude que Louis et lui avaient déjà été dans cette position, il y avait longtemps.

Louis approcha sa bouche de la sienne, Harry sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres.

C’était trop. Harry s’écarta et se leva brusquement sur les marches. Il porta une main à sa poitrine. C’était comme si quelque chose remuait là-dedans, quelque chose que Louis allait finir par arracher. Le dos de Harry était trempé de sueur, et il ne faisait même pas si chaud que cela. Le soleil l’aveuglait, ses rayons paraient le monde d’un blanc éclatant et cruel, comme une hallucination qui blessait les yeux de Harry et asséchait sa bouche. Il avait soif. _Il avait soif. _

-Si tu te casses en courant comme la dernière fois, tu pourrais au moins me donner ton numéro.

Harry plissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur le visage de Louis, mais c’était comme si la lumière voulait l’engloutir et dévorait l’intégralité de son champ de vision.

-Je n’ai pas de téléphone, s’entendit-il dire.

Harry recula, peut-être pour échapper au soleil, peut-être pour échapper à Louis, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il descendit une marche à l’aveugle, peu assuré sur ses jambes. Louis fit mine de se lever.

-Harry, attention…

Harry fit un autre pas en arrière, mais cette fois, il dérapa sur les marches. Il se sentit perdre l’équilibre. Il eut à peine le temps d’écarquiller les yeux, et il dégringola jusqu’en bas, sans pouvoir se rattraper à quoi que ce soit.

Harry atterrit dans la Tamise, se retrouvant étalé de tout son long dans l’eau, heureusement peu profonde à cet endroit, sa tête se retrouvant brièvement immergée avant qu’il ne se redresse en crachotant. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il s’était cogné sur la pierre, et il avait dû s’érafler également, parce que sa cuisse et son poignet le lançaient comme s’ils étaient à vif. Harry était complètement trempé. Il sentait ses bottines se remplir d’eau. Il avait froid. _Il avait froid. _

Louis dévala les escaliers jusqu’à lui.

-Putain, Harry, ça va ?

Louis s’agenouilla près de lui, sans faire attention à l’eau qui le mouillait à son tour. Harry grimaça en levant le bras et en remontant la manche de sa veste, pour découvrir une longue estafilade qui laissait un filet de sang écarlate sur sa peau.

Harry était hébété. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du sang. Il ne savait pas qu’il pouvait saigner. Il ne savait pas qu’il pouvait se blesser. Il était quasiment certain que cela ne serait jamais arrivé, avant Louis. Il aurait pu se jeter sous un bus à deux étages, il l’aurait simplement traversé, sans une égratignure.

Plus il passait de temps avec Louis, plus son corps existait _physiquement_.

Et plus il se ridiculisait face à lui, aussi.

-Ça n’a pas l’air très profond, comme coupure, fit Louis en examinant son bras. Je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin de points de suture. Mais il faut désinfecter rapidement.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais des compétences médicales, plaisanta faiblement Harry.

-Je passe ma journée à essayer de canaliser des gamins de 10 ans. Je suis _obligé_ de m’y connaître un minimum en bobos.

Avec précaution, Louis aida Harry à se relever et à sortir de l’eau. Il le soutint pour qu’il boitille jusqu’en haut des escaliers. Tout son corps était ankylosé. Mais au moins, il n’avait plus tellement froid. Au contraire, les attentions de Louis, et le bras qu’il avait passé autour de lui pour l’aider à marcher lui donnaient chaud.

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi, proposa Louis, l’air hésitant. J’habite tout près, à Shadwell. Tu pourrais au moins nettoyer la plaie là-bas.

Harry ne voyait pas de raisons de refuser. Ou plutôt, il en voyait mille. Donc, autant accepter.

Harry et Louis clopinèrent depuis les bords de la Tamise jusqu’à Morton Close, où habitait Louis. Cela leur prit au moins une demi-heure ; Louis avait exagéré la proximité, ou bien Harry marchait trop lentement. Il souffrait à chaque pas, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s’empêcher d’apprécier. Plus il souffrait, plus il était vivant. Et plus il était proche de Louis. C’était une illusion qui l’enveloppait comme un cocon, terrible, mais doux en même temps.

🌑

Dans la salle de bains de Louis, Harry fixait la coupure sanglante sur son bras. Il se demandait si elle allait finir par se refermer toute seule, ou si son corps ne redeviendrait jamais une enveloppe insensible. Le sang gouttait dans le lavabo, mais Harry releva la tête vers le miroir. Il ne s’était jamais observé attentivement dans une glace ; il avait à peine aperçu sa silhouette dans les vitrines des magasins quelques fois. Il avait l’air tellement réel. Il ne savait plus où il se situait par rapport à la frontière entre morts et vivants.

-Tu t’en sors ?

La voix de Louis à travers la porte fit sursauter Harry. Il se sentit comme pris sur le fait en train de commettre un crime, et il s’empressa de saisir le désinfectant et les compresses que Louis avait sortis pour lui.

-Oui, oui, j’ai… presque fini.

Harry nettoya rapidement sa blessure, et la recouvrit d’une compresse et de sparadrap. Il se lava les mains, et sortit timidement de la salle de bains pour retourner dans la chambre.

Louis était devant son placard, l’air pensif. Son appartement était simple, petit mais bien entretenu.

-Tu veux que je te prête un tee-shirt ?

Harry baissa les yeux sur son haut blanc taché de sang. Au fond, cela n’avait aucune importance. La prochaine fois qu’il se matérialiserait dans Londres, ses vêtements seraient redevenus propres. Mais Louis devait trouver étrange qu’il ne tienne pas à se changer alors qu’il était imprégné de sang, de sueur, et d’eau de la Tamise. Et la situation était déjà suffisamment étrange comme cela. Alors Harry accepta le tee-shirt Black Sabbath que lui tendait Louis, le seul assez large pour Harry, selon lui. C’était bizarre, pour Harry, d’enlever son éternel tee-shirt blanc. Cela avait été déjà été bizarre de retirer sa veste pour s’occuper de son bras. Il se changea rapidement, grimaçant quand il toucha accidentellement les bleus qui parsemaient son torse. 

-Tu as enlevé ton jean pour voir si tes jambes n’étaient pas trop amochées ? demanda Louis.

Harry rougit, et haussa les épaules. Louis arqua un sourcil.

-Tu es mignon, dit-il finalement, au lieu de la réplique sarcastique que Harry attendait. Parfois tu fais plus jeune que ton âge, mais tu es mignon.

Quel âge ? Harry ne connaissait même pas son âge. Il avait dit vingt-cinq ans à Louis parce que c’était ce que lui avait suggéré. En fait, Harry n’avait fait qu’approuver de la tête.

Harry s’approcha de la chaise où il avait laissé sa veste en cuir pour éviter de répondre. Il tâtonna à la recherche de son carnet. Comme il l’avait craint, il avait pris l’eau, et certaines pages étaient détrempées. Pour couronner le désastre, l’encre avait traversé le papier et, évidemment, le mot « Louis » se devinait maintenant sur une bonne partie des pages.

-Tu écris ? demanda Louis.

Il s’était assis sur le lit et regardait Harry comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’il le rejoigne. Harry resta debout comme un idiot au milieu de la pièce, à tripoter son carnet humide.

-Pas vraiment…

Harry hésita. Mais il avait envie de dire la vérité à Louis. Au moins un petit morceau de la vérité.

-Je demande à des gens de me raconter un souvenir important pour eux, et je les note dans le carnet.

Louis parut intéressé.

-Des gens que tu connais ?

-Non, des inconnus. Des gens dans la rue.

-Ah, je vois. Un peu comme comme _Humans Of New York_ ? Tu sais, sur Instagram ?

-Je ne… Je ne vais pas sur Instagram, dit Harry, gêné.

Une fois, un jeune homme musclé à l’air assez bête lui avait raconté le souvenir d’une virée sportive en Australie dont les photos audacieuses avaient atteint des milliers de « like » sur Instagram. Harry avait trouvé ça assez bizarre, que l’appréciation sur Instagram semble lui apporter plus de joie que le voyage en lui-même. Mais le jeune _influenceur_ était passé sans problèmes de l’autre côté, alors Harry n’avait rien à dire, vraiment.

-On dirait que tu viens d’une autre époque, fit remarquer Louis.

-Parce que j’écris sur du papier ? ironisa Harry pour éviter de montrer à quel point Louis avait raison.

-Ce n’était pas une critique.

Harry hocha la tête. Puis, pris d’une soudaine inspiration, il s’approcha du lit et tendit le carnet à Louis.

-Tu peux regarder, si tu veux.

Louis saisit le carnet avec précaution, comme si une partie de lui avait deviné que c’était la seule chose que Harry possédait vraiment. Il caressa la couverture en cuir, l’air pensif. Il eut un petit sourire en commençant à feuilleter, mais il ne fit aucune remarque sur son prénom qu’il devait voir apposé sur un certain nombre des pages. Harry le regardait en train de regarder son carnet, et son cœur battait la chamade. Il n’était pas encore habitué à sentir son corps réagir, mais il n’était plus surpris.

-Pourquoi tu récoltes les souvenirs d’inconnus ? 

-Comme ça.

-Tu sais, je peux voir quand tu mens. 

-C’est un secret, souffla Harry.

Louis ne dit rien pendant un long moment, parcourant des yeux les bribes de récit qui avaient survécu au plongeon dans la Tamise. Puis il posa le carnet sur le lit.

-Ce n’est pas seulement le carnet. C’est toi, tout entier, qui es un secret.

La gorge de Harry se noua. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Louis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je peux te raconter un souvenir, moi aussi ?

Harry s’assit sur le lit à côté de lui, juste pour fuir l’intensité de son regard. Le carnet resta posé entre eux, tel l’épée qui séparait Tristan et Iseult couchés côte à côté dans la forêt, fous de désir mais retenus par leur moralité. Harry pouvait sentir que tout allait basculer, et qu'il était incapable de l'empêcher.

Harry ne dit rien, et Louis raconta.

Louis raconta que quand il était enfant et adolescent, il allait chaque été en vacances dans le même camping dans le Var, en France, avec sa famille.

Quand il avait une dizaine d’années, il avait rencontré là-bas un garçon qui s’appelait Harry. Louis ne se souvenait pas du moment exact où il l’avait vu pour la première fois, mais il se souvenait qu’il avait envoyé son ballon dans le château de sable de Harry, que le menton de Harry avait commencé à trembler, que ses yeux s’étaient remplis de larmes en voyant son édifice complètement détruit, et que Louis avait passé une heure à l’aider à reconstruire le château de sable – et il était même mieux qu’avant, parce que Louis avait eu l’idée de creuser des douves. Harry avait deux ans de moins que Louis, et il était très différent de lui, plus réservé, plus posé, plus lent. Mais ils avaient tous les deux un solide sens de l’humour, et une tendance à se mettre dans le pétrin. En quelques jours de vacances, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Chaque année, ils revenaient pendant la même période estivale dans ce camping. Au début, Harry et Louis étaient trop jeunes pour penser à garder contact le reste de l’année. Mais ensuite, ils eurent des téléphones portables et des ordinateurs, et ils se donnaient des nouvelles avant de se retrouver l’été.

Louis n’avait pas vraiment d’autre ami qui comptait autant pour lui que Harry. Il n’avait jamais tissé de lien aussi fort et durable avec ses camarades de classe, même s’il les voyait tous les jours. C’était à Harry qu’il se confiait, et pour rien au monde il n’aurait voulu manquer le mois d’été qu’ils passaient ensemble. Heureusement, leurs mères et leurs sœurs étaient devenues amies elles aussi, et personne ne tenait jamais à déroger à la tradition. Leurs familles comprirent également bientôt que Louis et Harry voulaient se voir plus qu’une fois par an. Alors Louis fut invité à passer quelques jours chez Harry aux vacances de Noël, et Harry vint chez lui pour Pâques.

Quand ils atteignirent respectivement seize et quatorze ans, ils devinrent encore plus proches. Les autres amis de Louis étaient devenus obsédés par l’idée de sortir avec une fille et ne parlaient que de ça, mais Louis et Harry continuaient d’avoir des conversations plus profondes et passionnées sur toutes les opinions qu’ils étaient en train de se faire, sur leurs projets, leurs rêves. Louis savait déjà qu’il voulait travailler avec les enfants, et Harry l’encourageait avec enthousiasme, lui rappelant le nombre de fois où il avait aidé avec succès à amuser ou consoler des petits au camping. Harry, lui, clamait toujours qu’il voulait devenir une rock star. Mais il ne faisait que jouer du ukulélé et chanter _Barbie Girl_ comme une casserole sur Skype pour Louis, et Louis savait très bien qu’en réalité, Harry voulait être journaliste. Il écrivait des petits articles pour l’espèce de journal artisanal qui existait dans son école secondaire – pour sa dernière année, il serait devenu rédacteur en chef et il en aurait fait une feuille de presse plus que respectable, pour des adolescents. Il se baladait tout le temps avec un cahier pour pouvoir noter des idées de sujets, des réflexions. Harry n’était pas très intéressé par la fiction – il voulait informer les gens sur du réel – mais Louis était le seul à savoir qu’il écrivait parfois des poèmes. Ils passaient des heures à jouer ensemble en ligne à Fifa sur Playstation. Ils travaillaient sur leurs devoirs en branchant leur webcam pour se plaindre à l’autre dès qu’ils en avaient assez. Quand Louis décrocha son permis à dix-sept ans, il se mit régulièrement à faire les quelques heures de route qui les séparaient pour voir Harry le week-end et jouer au football pour de vrai.

Harry fut le premier à coucher avec une fille, peu avant son quinzième anniversaire. Louis n’en fut pas très surpris. En grandissant, la réserve de Harry s’était changée en assurance tranquille. Il charmait tout le monde sans même le vouloir. Louis, lui, parlait et riait fort pour cacher une certaine timidité. Ses plaisanteries amusaient ses amis d'école (et Harry), mais rarement les filles. Alors, bien sûr, Harry fut le premier. Ce qui surprit Louis, en revanche, c’était qu’il ne semblait pas vouloir s’épancher sur le sexe, au contraire de tous les autres garçons que Louis côtoyait. Il informa presque immédiatement Louis de sa première fois, mais il n’avait pas grand-chose à raconter. En fait, il paraissait pressé de passer à autre chose. Louis se dit simplement que ça n’avait pas dû être une expérience formidable, et il n’insista pas. Les deux années qui suivirent, Harry parla très rarement de sa vie sexuelle et amoureuse à Louis. Il mentionnait quelques filles par-ci, par-là, mais il ne paraissait pas intéressé par l’idée d’avoir une relation romantique plus longue avec elles. Louis était l’exact opposé. Il finit par se mettre en couple avec une fille de son école, pendant plus d’un an, et il n’avait jamais de coups d’un soir. Il évoquait sa petite amie avec Harry, mais finalement, il n’avait pas tant envie d’en parler que ça. Il prétendait qu’il était amoureux d’elle, mais il n’avait aucune idée de si c’était vrai. Et il ne disait à Harry que la vérité, alors il ne fit jamais semblant de s’intéresser à elle plus que la réalité. Quand ils rompirent, Harry ne s’en rendit compte que plusieurs semaines plus tard, en demandant vaguement des nouvelles de sa copine à Louis. Louis n’avait même pas pensé à le prévenir. Il y avait plus important.

Louis rentra à l’université à Londres, et Harry forma tout de suite le projet de le rejoindre. Lui aussi viendrait étudier à Londres, et ils pourraient prendre une colocation ensemble. Louis avait hâte. Il n’avait pas vraiment eu de difficultés à s’intégrer à l’université, il avait un petit cercle avec qui déjeuner et traîner, mais ce n’était jamais pareil qu’avec Harry. Il avait le sentiment que Harry était le seul qui le connaissait vraiment, qui le comprenait sans qu’il ait besoin de tout expliquer. Cela l’épuisait de tout recommencer avec des personnes nouvelles, qui caricaturaient généralement son identité et ses idées. Harry, lui, connaissait tous les aspects de sa personnalité. Et Louis connaissait tous les aspects de la sienne. En tout cas, c’était ce qu’il croyait.

L’année de ses dix-neuf ans, Louis commença à être troublé par l’attachement sans égal qu’il avait pour Harry. Mais à ce moment, il ne savait pas vraiment identifier ce qu’il ressentait ; c’était difficile, quand Harry et Louis avaient toujours été si proches. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était que désormais, il n’appréciait plus que des gens leur disent qu’ils étaient « comme des frères ». Cela le hérissait. Ce n’était pas un lien familial, avec Harry. C’était… autre chose.

Cet été-là, même si Louis était majeur et qu’il aurait pu éviter les vacances avec sa famille, il rejoignit Harry pour une semaine au camping. C’était Harry qui lui avait demandé de venir. La sœur aînée de Harry était partie en Italie avec ses amies, mais lui n’avait pas voulu abandonner sa mère pour leurs traditionnelles vacances familiales, parce qu’elle venait de rompre avec son compagnon et qu’elle n’était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Harry détestait son ancien beau-père, qu’il trouvait « vulgaire » et « obtus », mais il le détestait encore plus pour avoir fait souffrir sa mère. Quand Louis arriva au camping, il trouva un Harry en colère, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Louis fut déstabilisé par son humeur à la fois amère et hyperactive. Harry était une personne diplomate, qui restait calme pendant les conflits. Il s’emportait rarement. Louis n’avait pas vu venir son revirement, sans doute parce qu’il avait été trop occupé avec ses examens les semaines qui précédaient. Louis regretta d’abord de ne pas avoir prévu de faire un voyage avec lui, au lieu du camping. Mais Harry n’avait que dix-sept ans et sa mère n’avait pas été très emballée quand ils avaient soulevé l’idée de partir ensemble. Puis Louis se dit qu’il aurait au moins dû lui réserver plus de temps. Il devait partir en road-trip sur la côte d’Azur avec une bande d’amis de l’université, qui passeraient le chercher au camping la semaine suivante. Louis aurait dû refuser, et rester un mois, deux mois dans ce fichu camping, si c’était ce que Harry voulait. Mais bien sûr, Louis se disait cela seulement avec le recul, maintenant qu’il savait ce qui allait arriver. Sur le moment, il était content de partir avec des gens parmi lesquels il espérait se faire une place, et il savait qu’il verrait Harry à la rentrée, quand il débarquerait à Londres pour leur déménagement et ses études. Louis avait été si bête. Il n’avait fait que les mauvais choix.

Au bout d’un jour au camping avec Louis, Harry s’apaisa, comme rassuré pour la suite des événements, et débarrassé de tout mauvais souvenir de son beau-père. Pour la première fois, Louis remarqua que Harry s’éclairait en sa présence ; qu’avec Louis, il retrouvait sa bonne humeur même s’il était contrarié, qu’il se secouait même s’il était fatigué, qu’il gagnait en courage même quand il avait peur. Et surtout, Louis remarqua que lui faisait la même chose. Il remarqua aussi que son estomac faisait des loopings quand Harry lui souriait, qu’il sentait quelque chose se tordre un peu plus bas quand Harry se promenait à moitié nu près de lui, qu’il le couvait d’un regard tendre et amusé quelle que soit la bêtise qu’il était en train de raconter – lentement, très lentement, parce que Harry parlait toujours lentement, et Louis trouvait ça _mignon_. Louis se rendit compte que les moments qu’il passait avec Harry avaient toujours été les plus heureux de sa vie. Même s’ils ne faisaient rien de spécial. Même s’ils étaient juste assis côte à côte à se regarder. Surtout s’ils étaient juste assis côte à côte à se regarder. Il en avait toujours été conscient, en quelque sorte, mais il parvint à formuler ce qu’il ressentait cet été-là.

Enfin, presque. 

Ce n’était pas que Louis ne savait pas que l’homosexualité existait, ou qu’il la rejetait. Evidemment, il _savait_ que des hommes sortaient avec d’autres hommes. Il apercevait des couples gay à l’université parfois. Mais il n’en connaissait pas personnellement. C’étaient toujours des amis d’amis. Il n’avait jamais vraiment abordé le sujet. L’homosexualité était assez périphérique, pour lui. Il n’avait jamais considéré l’idée que _lui_ puisse être attiré par des garçons. Et encore moins la possibilité qu’il soit attiré par Harry. Une fois qu’il aurait péniblement accepté ses sentiments et sa sexualité, il se demanderait comment il avait pu être autant à côté de la plaque, et comment il avait pu faire autant l’autruche. Mais quand il avait dix-neuf ans, Louis était incapable d’y penser sans paniquer.

Cet été-là, Louis commença à réaliser que l’amour qu’il portait à Harry n’était ni fraternel ni amical. Et il était terrifié. Il avait peur d’être gay, déjà. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ça. Il avait peur de gâcher son amitié avec Harry. Il avait peur qu’il devine ce que Louis était en train en traverser, et que cela change les choses entre eux pour toujours. Louis ne voulait pas que les choses changent. C’était le principal problème. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que les choses changent. Son amitié avec Harry était trop précieuse. Et il était sur la bonne voie pour se lier avec des personnes sympathiques à l’université, et pour réussir son diplôme, et pour exercer le job de ses rêves. Les choses ne pouvaient pas changer _maintenant_. Aux yeux de Louis, découvrir qu’il n’était potentiellement pas hétérosexuel et plus que potentiellement attiré par son meilleur ami était le bouleversement le plus radical qu’il pouvait imaginer. Il était tout simplement persuadé qu’en l’acceptant, et en en parlant, il allait tout ruiner, et se retrouver seul, triste, et discriminé.

Alors, pendant toute la semaine qu’il avait passée au camping avec Harry, il avait essayé d’ignorer les élans de son corps et son cœur. Mais c’était difficile, parce que Harry… Harry le regardait différemment aussi. Plus intensément. Il disait des choses qui perturbaient Louis. Il lui disait que des chansons qui étaient clairement des chansons d’amour lui faisaient penser à lui, par exemple. Depuis près d’un an, Harry était devenu un peu snob au niveau de ses goûts musicaux. Louis savait parfaitement que Harry vouait un culte à Britney Spears et à Drake dans le secret de sa chambre, mais il n’avait plus que les vieilles légendes du rock à la bouche. Van Morrison, Paul McCartney, The Who, Led Zeppelin, Crosby Stills & Nash, Fleetwood Mac, Jimi Hendrix… Louis avait littéralement été obligé de se mettre à apprécier Hendrix. Au début, il avait du mal, mais Harry était si insistant et enthousiaste, naviguant dans la discographie du guitariste avec méthode pour trouver des chansons qui parleraient à Louis, que Louis avait fini par s’y attacher. En réalité, il était surtout attaché au fait d’écouter Hendrix avec Harry. Ils passaient des heures installés tous les deux sur la plage à se passer de la musique. C’était lors d’un de ces après-midis paresseux que Harry avait dit que _Drifting_ lui faisait penser à Louis. Louis avait rougi, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et il n’avait rien répondu. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il avait trop peur de comprendre, ou de mal comprendre, et de briser l’équilibre de leur relation. Mais il n’avait jamais plus protesté quand Harry avait voulu écouter _Drifting_.

Le dernier jour, les amis de Louis les avaient rejoints au camping, avant qu’ils ne prennent la route de nuit en direction de Saint-Tropez. Ils avaient fait exploser la bulle dans laquelle Harry et Louis vivaient tous les deux. Louis avait senti que Harry n’était pas à l’aise avec eux. Harry était grand et dégageait une certaine maturité, mais les amis de Louis le taquinèrent sur son âge, lui arrachant sa canette de bière de la main en plaisantant qu’il n’avait pas le droit de boire, jusqu’à ce que Louis intervienne et leur dise assez sèchement de le laisser tranquille. Il n’aurait peut-être pas dû. Dès que Harry avait le dos tourné, les amis de Louis faisaient des plaisanteries sur le « vieux couple » qu’ils formaient, remarquant évidemment bien plus rapidement que Louis lui-même à quel point il cherchait la présence et l’approbation de Harry. Et Harry… Harry l’avait regardé toute la journée d’une façon nouvelle. Avec un mélange de détermination et de crainte. Le soir, les amis de Louis partirent faire le plein à la station-service et quelques courses au supermarché, et Louis resta au camping pour dire au revoir à sa famille et à Harry en attendant qu’ils reviennent. Harry était impatient. Il laissa à peine le temps à Louis de parler à sa mère et ses sœurs, avant de le tirer par le bras en direction de la crique où ils descendaient toujours. Harry voulait qu’ils aillent sur la plage, tous les deux. Il voulait parler à Louis. Louis se sentait très nerveux. Il sentait que ce moment pouvait constituer un tournant dans sa vie, et _il ne voulait pas que les choses changent_.

Une fois qu’ils furent assis sur la plage sombre, à quelques mètres de la mer qui s’agitait devant eux, sous le soleil qui déclinait, Harry resta étrangement silencieux. Louis ne savait pas quoi dire non plus, alors ils regardèrent l’eau tranquillement, ensemble, côte à côte. Et Louis se souvenait qu’il s'était senti bien. Il se souvenait que c’était un moment merveilleux. Après un temps, Harry avait sorti son téléphone, et il avait mis_ Drifting_. La musique un peu désaccordée d’Hendrix tranchait bizarrement avec l’harmonie et le calme de la plage vide, mais elle sonnait aussi terriblement juste. Puis Harry avait pris la main de Louis dans la sienne. Il l’avait regardé dans les yeux. Il avait caressé sa peau et Louis avait frissonné. « _Tu es très important pour moi, Louis »_, avait dit Harry soudainement. Le cœur de Louis battait à un rythme effréné. Harry s’était un peu embrouillé, mais Louis se rappelait très clairement l’aboutissement de ses phrases heurtées : _« j’ai besoin de te dire quelque chose… je veux juste te dire… ce que… ce que je ressens pour toi… »._

Et là, Louis avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Il avait interrompu Harry. Il avait balbutié. _« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour parler de ça… je dois y aller bientôt… » _Dans sa tête, il pensait : _je ne suis pas prêt, non, je ne suis pas prêt._ Ce qui était d’une absurdité incomparable, parce que… C’était réciproque. Harry allait lui parler de ses sentiments, et Louis avait des sentiments à lui avouer aussi, mais Louis… Louis avait peur du changement. Harry avait hésité. Peut-être qu’il avait perçu le déchirement de Louis. A ce moment, un de ses amis était arrivé en haut de la plage et avait appelé Louis. _« Dépêche-toi ! Si on prend la route maintenant on aura peut-être encore le temps de sortir en boîte en arrivant ! »_ avait-il crié. Harry avait lâché la main de Louis. Louis s’était levé. Il avait dit : _« Ecoute, on se revoit bientôt… On en parlera quand on sera à Londres, d’accord ? »._ Harry s’était mordu la lèvre, l’air frustré. _« Mais, Louis… »_ Louis l’avait coupé une nouvelle fois. _« J’y vais, je suis désolé, je t’envoie un message ! »_ Et il s’était éloigné.

Harry avait crié son prénom. Il était resté planté sur la plage, à l’endroit où il avait tenu la main de Louis quelques instants plus tôt. Louis s’était retourné vers lui. Mais Harry n’avait rien dit. Il avait hésité, puis il avait soupiré. Il avait juste marmonné _« bonnes vacances »._

Louis était parti. Plus tard, il avait essayé d’écrire un message pour Harry, essayant de lui dire que… _« Moi aussi, mais j’ai peur ». _Tout était resté dans ses brouillons. Pendant le reste de l’été, Louis n'avait échangé que quelques nouvelles banales avec Harry, les deux ignorant leur dernière conversation. Cela avait donné le temps à Louis de réfléchir à ce qu’il ressentait. Il s’était sondé, il s’était calmé, il s’était senti plus sûr de ses envies, de ses désirs. Il se sentait assez brave pour entendre Harry, et il voulait lui dire, lui aussi. Et il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, l’embrasser, le chérir, et construire une vie avec lui, même s’ils étaient très jeunes.

Harry était arrivé à Londres. Louis était prêt à lui parler, il avait hâte de lui parler. Ils ne s’étaient pas revus depuis le camping. Mais Louis devait passer son après-midi à l’université. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait installé ses affaires, puis, vers dix-sept heures, il était sorti faire un tour à pied dans la ville. Il pensait qu’il rentrerait avant Louis, et qu’ils feraient le dîner ensemble, leur premier repas tous les deux dans leur appartement. 

A 19h08, Harry était mort.

Tué sur le coup par la voiture du terroriste qui avait décidé d’aller renverser des piétons sur le pont de Londres ce soir-là, à cette heure-là. Une malchance tragique. Une coïncidence irréparable.

Harry avait dix-sept ans.

Louis avait dû aller identifier son corps.

Il ne s’était jamais remis de ce jour. 

Le traumatisme l’avait brisé. Il avait fait une dépression et il avait raté son année à l’université. Il avait dû rentrer chez sa mère parce qu’il ne supportait plus d’être à Londres. Il ne pouvait plus regarder ses amis en face. Il ne pouvait plus _se_ regarder en face. Après l'enterrement, la mère de Harry lui avait donné des carnets remplis de poèmes et de pensées consignées par Harry. Louis avait découvert que la poésie de Harry parlait de lui. Il avait aussi découvert que si Harry détestait son beau-père, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il était _queer_ et qu'il craignait ses réactions homophobes. Harry n'en avait jamais parlé à Louis. Louis accusa le coup. Ou plutôt, il ne le supporta pas. S’il n’avait pas été choyé et entouré par sa famille, Louis aurait certainement tenté de se suicider. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Peu à peu, il avait remonté la pente, il avait retrouvé un peu de joie dans ses projets, dans ses activités. Quelques années plus tard, Louis avait réussi à envisager de sortir avec d’autres gens. La première fois qu’il avait couché avec un garçon, il avait pleuré. Mais ensuite, il avait été avec d’autres hommes sans se sentir écrasé de tristesse, et il avait aussi fréquenté quelques filles. Il avait été dans une relation de trois ans avec une étudiante en sociologie, son « amie » qui travaillait au musée Hendrix. Mais Louis n’était jamais tombé amoureux d’elle. Elle avait rompu avec lui sans animosité. Elle avait pitié de lui. Elle disait qu’il avait un « défaut émotionnel » et qu’il se détestait trop pour aimer quelqu’un d’autre.

La vie avait continué, sans Harry. Donc, pour Louis, elle n’avait jamais vraiment continué.

C’était le genre de chagrin d’amour que le temps ne pouvait jamais guérir.

Harry s’était levé du lit pendant le récit de Louis, peut-être dès les premiers mots, sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Louis était resté assis, le corps tremblant mais la voix ferme. Elle s’élevait dans la pièce, et brisait Harry en millions de morceaux. Louis s’était arraché le cœur de la poitrine et l’avait disséqué sous ses yeux, étalant ses fautes et ses douleurs. Et Louis avait rendu Harry à lui-même. Sans lui demander son avis. 

Harry pleurait. Il sentait les larmes dégouliner sur son visage et tremper le tee-shirt que lui avait prêté Louis. Ses larmes lui paraissaient inépuisables et brûlantes. Elles traçaient des sillons sur ses joues et dans sa poitrine.

Il ne pouvait pas regarder Louis mais il savait qu’il pleurait aussi.

-Ce n’était pas seulement la perte, qui était insupportable… dit Louis. C’étaient les regrets. Même longtemps après, je n’ai jamais pu me pardonner de ne pas avoir parlé de mes sentiments, et de ne pas avoir laissé Harry parler. J’ai tellement regretté d’être parti faire ce voyage stupide avec ces potes stupides, au lieu de profiter du temps qui me restait avec Harry. J’ai regretté ne pas avoir vu plus tôt à quel point il était spécial pour moi. C’était un tel gâchis.

Harry entendit le lit craquer, et il releva la tête avec difficulté, se noyant dans ses propres pleurs silencieux. Louis s’approcha de lui.

-Mais maintenant, j’ai une seconde chance, chuchota Louis. 

Harry ne pouvait pas soutenir la manière dont Louis le fixait. Quand Louis essaya de lui prendre la main, il se déroba.

-Je ne suis pas qui tu crois, articula-t-il finalement, serrant nerveusement les poings. 

-Harry… Je sais parfaitement qui tu es. Une partie de moi l’a su dès que je t’ai vu. Maintenant, j’en suis sûr.

-Tu ne me connais pas ! hurla soudain Harry.

Il s’essuya furieusement le visage.

-Je ne suis pas lui ! C’est impossible ! C’est impossible ! Je ne suis pas la personne de ton histoire !

Harry savait très bien qu’il était le Harry de Louis. Il avait compris dès le début du souvenir. Il souffrait trop pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il étouffait.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ni comment c’est possible, mais je sais que c’est toi, fit Louis d’une voix désespérée. Je sais que tu te souviens. C’est- c’est le miracle que j’ai toujours souhaité. Je sais que c’est complètement dingue mais- Je voulais juste te revoir. Et tu m’as été envoyé ! Tu m’es revenu. Nos chemins ne se sont jamais séparés, Harry !

Si, ils s’étaient séparés. Parce que Harry était mort. Harry n’était plus personne. Harry n’était plus l’adolescent du camping au bord de la Méditerranée. Harry n’était plus _Harry_. Tout ce qu’il pouvait apporter à Louis, c’était une dévastation supplémentaire, alors que sa vie avait déjà été définie par la culpabilité et le regret.

-Je ne peux pas t’aider, Louis, fit Harry, et il commença à reculer dans la pièce.

Une flamme déterminée ondulait dans le regard de Louis.

-Tu as peur… Je comprends. A l’époque, les rôles étaient inversés. Mais moi, j’ai fini d’avoir peur. Je ne suis plus le gamin terrifié par ses propres sentiments et ses propres attirances.

Harry se retrouva le dos plaqué contre un mur de la chambre, ses jambes incapables de l’amener jusqu’à la porte.

-Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux de moi ?! gémit-il.

-Je veux que tu me laisses me rattraper ! cria Louis. Je veux que tu me laisses te demander pardon ! Cent fois, mille fois pardon ! Je sais que je ne peux pas changer le passé, mais je peux faire mieux dans le présent. Laisse-moi faire mieux. Laisse-moi te dire…

Louis avança vers Harry, qui suffoquait à l’idée qu’il soit si proche mais également à l’idée qu’il reste loin de lui, et il prit son visage entre ses mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je veux te dire que je t’aime, que je t’ai toujours aimé, et que je t’aimerai toujours. Je veux te dire que j’aurais aimé être avec toi de toutes les façons possibles et que tu m’as manqué tous les jours de ma vie. Je veux te dire que personne d’autre ne m’a touché le cœur comme toi.

Harry avait l’impression que son cœur allait se consumer, et qu’il allait de nouveau fondre en larmes d’une seconde à l’autre.

-Louis, je… murmura-t-il.

Louis secoua la tête.

-J’ai besoin de te dire, aussi… Je suis tellement, tellement désolé que tu n’aies pas pu vivre ta vie pleinement. Je suis désolé. Tu méritais tellement mieux. Tu méritais mieux. Et peut-être que c’est trop tard pour que tu puisses-

-Louis, je suis mort, hoqueta Harry. Tu comprends ça ? Je suis _mort_. Je ne suis pas supposé communiquer avec les vivants. Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir me voir, ou me parler, ou me toucher…

Louis caressa sa peau avec ses pouces.

-Je ne devrais pas, mais je peux.

Harry ferma les yeux malgré lui et s’autorisa à profiter de son contact.

-Tu as entendu ce que j’ai dit, Harry ? fit Louis, insistant. Je t’aime, tu me manques, et je suis désolé.

Lentement, Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Louis. Puis il hocha la tête.

Louis noua ses bras autour de son cou, et il l’embrassa.

Harry et Louis s’embrassèrent avec fièvre et précaution, passion et respect, tremblants et fermes à la fois. Harry sentait le goût salé des larmes, de ses larmes, des larmes de Louis, mélangé à l’humidité de sa bouche. C’était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

C’était aussi la pire.

Harry se détacha de Louis. Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment, reprenant leur souffle. Le corps de Harry lui criait de prendre plus, de donner plus, de ne pas s’arrêter, de sauter et de vivre.

-Je dois partir, dit Harry, d'une voix qui sortait droit de la tombe.

Dehors, le soir se profilait. Louis ne tenta pas de le retenir. Il semblait vidé. Des ombres dansaient sur son visage. Le regard de Harry s’attarda sur ses traits. Il se rappelait les avoir chéris. Il se rappelait tout.

🌑

Harry se rappelait tout, et il souffrait le martyr. Aveuglé par ses larmes, il courut dans les rues de Londres. Il courut jusqu’au pont de Londres. Désemparé, il courut sur le trottoir jusqu’au milieu, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, et dans son esprit résonnaient les hurlements et les crissements des pneus. Et la douleur. La douleur de la mort mais aussi la douleur de tout ce qu’il avait rêvé et qu’il n’avait pas accompli.

Louis était une douleur. Et Harry voulait que la douleur s’arrête.

-Sophie ! hurla-t-il, tournant son visage vers le coucher de soleil. Sophie ! Sophie !

La gorge de Harry se noua, et les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Si c’était cela, être vivant, il ne voulait plus. Il ne voulait plus.

-Sophie ! Sophie ! S’il te plaît !

Harry se retourna brusquement et Sophie était derrière lui, sa haute silhouette fine se détachant sur le pont. Elle le regardait avec une pitié qu’il n’avait jamais vue chez elle et qui l’écœura.

-Sophie… balbutia-t-il. Pourquoi… Pourquoi je me souviens de tout…

-Tu as trouvé la raison de ta présence ici, Harry, c’est tout, fit Sophie.

-C’est tout ? _C’est tout ?_ Tu ne comprends pas… C’est trop dur ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?

Sophie le regardait comme si la réponse était évidente. Harry se mit à sangloter. Il s’approcha d’un pas mal assuré vers la jeune femme.

-Il faut que tu me fasses passer de l’autre côté, supplia-t-il. Sophie, s’il te plaît. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je t’en supplie. Fais-moi passer. Je veux juste mourir. Je veux partir. Je t’en prie.

-Je ne peux pas, Harry.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me tortures comme ça ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de si terrible dans ma vie ?

Louis avait dit qu’il méritait mieux dans la vie, mais Harry trouvait qu’il méritait surtout mieux dans la mort.

-La question, ce n’est pas ce que tu as fait, mais ce que tu n’as _pas_ fait, lança Sophie. Je pensais que tu aurais au moins compris ça, depuis le temps.

-Je t’en supplie. Laisse-moi partir, souffla Harry, prêt à se mettre à genoux devant elle, comme la jeune fille qui avait sangloté devant lui un jour.

-Tu n’es pas prêt ! répliqua Sophie.

-Alors laisse-moi rester pour de vrai ! gémit Harry.

-Je ne peux pas te ressusciter. Personne ne peut revenir de la mort.

-Et pourtant je suis à moitié vivant en ce moment-même ! Ça n’a aucun sens ! Je-

Harry allait devenir fou. Il inspira une goulée d’air. Quelques semaines auparavant, il n’aurait jamais eu ce réflexe. Et maintenant, il était condamné à respirer comme à souffrir.

-Tu ne peux pas au moins effacer mes souvenirs ? Faire disparaître mes sensations ? C’est trop- _Pourquoi je me souviens de tout_ ?

-Parce que tu dois aller jusqu’au bout de ton chemin ! martela Sophie. Pourquoi tu te restreins ? Je te regarde lutter depuis trop longtemps contre l’évidence, la nécessité, contre le _destin_. Alors que tout est parfaitement clair. Il te reste quelque chose à achever. Louis a fait sa part. C’est ton tour !

-J’ai l’impression que tu sais tout, mais que tu ne veux rien me dire, murmura Harry.

-Toi aussi, tu sais tout, Harry. Accepte tes émotions au lieu de décréter qu’elles ne peuvent pas exister.

-Je suis mort, dit Harry.

-Et qui a dit que les morts ne pouvaient pas avoir d’émotions ? Tu ne vois pas que tout ce que tu traverses te prouve l’exact inverse ?

Harry inspira profondément, et haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais quel souvenir tu m’as raconté, quand je t’ai trouvé, après ta mort ? fit Sophie après un silence. Tu te rappelles ça ?

Harry secoua la tête, refusant de faire l’effort d’y réfléchir.

-Tu m’as raconté le dernier moment que tu as passé avec Louis à la plage. Tu m’as parlé de ce que tu voulais lui dire, et de la manière dont Louis était parti. Tu m’as dit que tu avais finalement renoncé. Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ?

Il avait raconté un souvenir plein d’amertume, de non-dits, d’impuissance et de regrets.

Harry fixa Sophie. Un temps s’écoula.

-Tu es vraiment lent. Louis avait raison là-dessus, soupira Sophie avec une pointe d’humour dans la voix.

Mais Harry avait enfin compris.

🌑

Bizarrement, il avait mémorisé le chemin jusqu’à l’appartement de Louis, comme s’il y était allé des centaines de fois.

La nuit était tombée, et Harry courait dans les rues. Il sentait chaque fibre de son corps, chaque choc sur le pavé, chaque tiraillement dans ses muscles, chaque respiration qui résonnait dans sa boîte crânienne. Il n’était pas en train de disparaître, comme chaque soir. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il était passeur, il fendait l’obscurité, solide, stable, certain qu’il pourrait rejoindre Louis à temps.

Harry grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, dans un contraste frappant avec la manière dont il avait boitillé, appuyé sur Louis, plus tôt dans la journée.

Il frappa à la porte, essoufflé, frénétique. Il frappa plusieurs fois, comme pour marquer sa détermination.

Louis ouvrit avec des yeux étonnés et cernés. Harry s’engouffra dans l’appartement. La porte claqua derrière lui.

Sans une seule seconde de battement, Harry attrapa Louis, qui était resté figé dans le couloir, et le serra dans ses bras. Il caressa les cheveux de Louis et embrassa ses lèvres.

-Je t’aime, Louis. Je t’aime, fit Harry d’une voix hachée. Je suis désolé d’être parti sans te le dire, mais je sais, je sais maintenant. Je t’aime.

C'était la vérité la plus pure qu'il ait jamais connue, qui avait été enterrée au fond de son être, et qui crevait enfin la surface. Et juste comme cela, ce fut comme si son existence avait trouvé un équilibre et un sens.

Les ongles de Louis s’enfoncèrent dans la peau nue de son bras, et il cacha ses yeux contre son épaule.

-Je devais te le dire, poursuivit Harry. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l’avoir dit toutes ces années où j’étais déjà amoureux. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l’avoir dit avant- avant.

Louis s’accrochait à lui et embrassait chaque parcelle de son visage, et Harry le serrait contre lui, et ils tanguaient sur leurs pieds mais Harry n’aurait séparé leurs corps pour rien au monde. Il nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de Louis, et il embrassa puis lécha sa peau, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cherchant par tous les moyens à satisfaire le désir qui grondait en lui.

Louis le tira vers la chambre. Harry le suivit en trébuchant sur ses pieds tout en cherchant à garder un maximum de contact avec Louis.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir parlé cet été-là, au camping, et ensuite…

-C’est ma faute, dit Louis. Je n’aurais jamais dû partir.

-Mais j’aurais dû te retenir. J'aurais dû te suivre. Je te demande pardon.

La voix de Harry tremblait.

-Il n’y a rien à pardonner, murmura Louis en essuyant une larme qui s’était échappée de l’œil de Harry.

Harry ressentit un soulagement infini.

Soudain, ils furent près du lit, et Louis enleva son tee-shirt, le laissant tomber sur le sol. Harry s’assit sur le lit et l’admira une seconde, les yeux grand ouverts, avant de l’attirer à lui par la taille, debout entre ses jambes, et de passer ses mains sur son torse. Il se sentait trembler, à moins que ce ne soit Louis qui frissonne sous ses caresses. Harry prit un de ses tétons dans sa bouche et suça, touchant l’autre avec ses doigts. Louis sursauta et sa main vint tirer sur les cheveux de Harry. Harry se détacha après quelques instants, et Louis en profita pour saisir son visage entre ses mains et se pencher pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Est-ce que tu veux… haleta Louis. Est-ce que tu peux… ?

Harry ne savait pas s’il pouvait, mais il _devait_. Il avait l’impression qu’il n’avait retrouvé son corps, ses sensations et ses émotions que pour vivre ce moment. Et c’était probablement le cas. Tout l’avait mené à la pression du corps de Louis contre le sien et à la force de ses baisers. Il ne savait pas si c’était ce que Sophie avait voulu dire par _« aller jusqu’au bout »_, mais…

Mais Louis tirait sur son tee-shirt, ou plutôt sur le tee-shirt qu’il lui avait donné, et Harry ne voulait plus réfléchir, mais agir.

-Tes plaies de tout à l’heure ont complètement disparu, fit Louis avec une pointe d’émerveillement dans la voix, ses yeux parcourant le torse de Harry. 

-C’est parce que je me suis éloigné de toi, murmura Harry. Plus je suis proche de toi, plus mon corps est vivant. Plus je m’éloigne, plus je me sens mort.

Louis le poussa sur le lit et ils se retrouvèrent allongés côte à côte, serrés l’un contre l’autre, à s’embrasser désespérément. Sans séparer leurs bouches, Louis descendit une main entre eux pour presser l’érection de Harry à travers ses vêtements. La respiration de Harry eut un sursaut. Fébrile, il s’écarta pour ouvrir son jean et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, s’en débarrassant maladroitement en battant des pieds, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder là où le vêtement avait atterri. Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos et Louis roula sur le lit pour se retrouver à moitié sur lui, l’embrassant de nouveau, puis glissant ses lèvres le long de son torse.

-Laisse-moi te regarder, dit Louis.

Tentant de contrôler son souffle heurté, Harry resta allongé et laissa Louis faire ce qu’il voulait. Il plaçait en lui une confiance absolue. Cela venait sans doute de la relation qu’ils avaient lors de sa vie, dont Harry se rappelait désormais, mais aussi de leurs différentes rencontres depuis que Harry était passeur. Louis n’avait fait que le respecter et l’écouter et le comprendre et l’aimer, dans la vie comme dans la mort.

Louis fit un peu plus que le regarder. Il le toucha et il l’embrassa partout, caressant ses cuisses, son ventre, s’attardant sur ses poignets, sur ses côtes, ses chevilles, et quand il arriva à ses pieds, il lui retira ses chaussettes et lécha même ses doigts de pied en lançant un clin d’œil amusé à Harry. C’était comme s’il voulait connaître le corps de Harry dans ses moindres détails et l’avaler tout entier, mais avec une douceur et une révérence palpables. Ses mains et sa bouche étaient sûres, mais douces. Louis arracha à Harry des gémissements alors qu’il n’avait pas encore touché son sexe.

Harry savait qu’il n’avait vécu jamais cela. Il se souvenait maintenant, qu’il n’avait jamais été avec un homme de son vivant, et qu’il n’avait eu que quelques relations allant de l’insatisfaisant au passable avec des filles, mais il avait la certitude que même s’il avait eu plus d’expérience, rien n’aurait pu être comparé à Louis.

-Je veux te toucher, dit-il alors que Louis embrassait ses joues rougies par le désir.

Louis se débarrassa rapidement de son jean et de son sous-vêtement dans la foulée. Harry sentit ses joues brûler quand ses yeux descendirent entre les jambes de Louis. Louis eut un petit rire.

-Ne me dis pas que tu te sens timide maintenant…

Harry attira Louis contre lui, et la sensation de leurs corps complètement nus l’un contre l’autre l’enivra au point qu’il eut peur de perdre toute cohérence intellectuelle. Harry embrassa Louis, et sa main se resserra sur sa taille. Puis il la fit glisser plus bas pour toucher ses fesses.

-Putain, grogna Louis, en se serrant contre lui.

Leurs corps étaient complètement emmêlés, allongés sur le côté. Harry se sentait exactement là où il devait être, et le plaisir lui tordait l’estomac. Il se mit à se frotter contre Louis, de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus désespérément, alors qu’ils continuaient à s’embrasser. Ses halètement résonnaient dans sa tête et son crâne, et Louis murmurait des mots d'amour et d’encouragement, son propre membre humide glissant contre la cuisse de Harry.

-Louis, je suis déjà… Je vais bientôt…

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait besoin d’être rassuré, alors qu’il sentait son orgasme se profiler dans le creux de son bas-ventre. Ce n’était pas absurde s’il considérait que c’était sa première fois ; en tout cas, la première et la seule fois qui comptait.

-C’est bon, c’est bon, tu peux, je veux… Je suis proche aussi, confessa Louis.

Harry essaya de ralentir un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter les mouvements de son corps. Ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui, des explosions de lumière se diffusant derrière ses paupières, mais il luttait pour pouvoir continuer à regarder Louis. Louis finit par prendre Harry en main, et Harry atteignit la jouissance instantanément, sans que Louis ait eu le temps de faire glisser son poing plus d’une fois le long de son sexe. Harry enfouit un gémissement dans le cou de Louis, son souffle irrégulier se perdant contre sa peau.

Ils restèrent immobiles dans les bras l’un de l’autre quelques instants. Harry reprit ses esprits quand il réalisa que Louis s’était mis à se caresser, avec la main dans laquelle Harry avait joui.

-Attends… souffla-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas, gémit Louis, en freinant tout de même ses va-et-vient.

Harry remplaça sa main par la sienne, et le caressa fermement. Dans son esprit défilaient tous les moments de son adolescence perdue où il avait voulu se rapprocher de Louis, où il avait voulu le serrer contre lui, où il avait imaginé ses lèvres sur les siennes, où il s’était perdu dans ses yeux, et où il avait détourné le regard pour qu’il ne s’en rende pas compte. Ses souvenirs n’étaient que l’histoire d’un long renoncement, et pas une histoire d’amour. Aujourd’hui, Harry ne détournerait pas le regard. Il retira sa main et se redressa sur le lit pour pouvoir se placer entre les jambes de Louis. Il prit son sexe entre ses lèvres. Louis se cambra sur le lit, tirant sur la couverture qu’il tenait serrée entre ses doigts. Ce fut comme s’il devinait ce dont Harry avait envie, parce qu’il se retint de jouir avant que Harry n’ait eu le loisir de le sucer comme il en ressentait le besoin. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, son orgasme lui prit tout le corps. Harry ressentit une telle satisfaction au moment où il sentit sa jouissance dans sa bouche qu’il eut l’impression de ne faire plus qu’un avec Louis.

Mais ce n’était rien comparé à ce que Harry ressentit, un peu plus tard, quand il s’enfonça à l’intérieur de Louis, plaquant ses poignets sur le lit, tandis que Louis soulevait son bassin pour venir à sa rencontre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry lâcha les bras de Louis, qui s’accrocha immédiatement à son cou et ses épaules. Louis enfonça ses ongles dans son dos quand Harry trouva le bon rythme. Il pliait presque Louis en deux, cherchant une prise sur ses genoux. A ce moment, la mort n’était plus qu’un mauvais souvenir. Harry était là. Présent. Réel. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et se perdre dans l’instant. Il en sortit brusquement lorsqu’il sentit les mains de Louis sur son visage. Harry rouvrit les yeux. Louis se souleva pour l’embrasser sur les lèvres.

-Mon amour, dit Louis.

Harry se recroquevilla contre lui, sans cesser ses mouvements. Louis respirait de plus en plus fort dans son oreille. Harry appuya son front contre le matelas au-dessus de l’épaule de Louis et inspira. Il se sentait parfaitement à sa place. Mort, vivant, cela n’avait plus aucune importance. Désormais, il comprenait ce que les souvenirs de tous les gens qu’il avait passés de l’autre côté avaient en commun. Ils avaient tous trouvé leur place à un moment de leur vie, et ils s’étaient trouvé en même temps. Louis avait trouvé Harry, et Harry s’était trouvé. Les pièces du puzzle étaient en ordre.

Un calme profond envahit Harry alors qu’il jouissait en Louis.

🌑

Ils s’endormirent dans le lit de Louis, enroulés l’un autour de l’autre. Harry s’éveilla au milieu de la nuit, et il ne fut pas étonné d’être encore là. Tant que Louis le serrait aussi fort contre lui, Harry ne pouvait pas disparaître. Harry contempla le visage de Louis, éclairé par les lueurs venant des réverbères et de la lune. A ce moment, Louis remua et s’éveilla à son tour. Ils échangèrent un regard. Et ils refirent l’amour, parce qu’il était encore temps. Louis prépara longuement Harry avec ses doigts et sa langue, et Harry souffrit à peine quand il le pénétra.

Après, Harry serra Louis à moitié effondré contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur. Il traça des cercles avec son doigt sur sa peau et ébouriffa ses cheveux trempés par la sueur, caressant le duvet tout doux qui descendait sur son cou.

-Je suis désolé de t’avoir quitté, murmura Harry après un moment.

Louis bougea sur le lit pour s’allonger à côté de Harry plus confortablement, sans rompre le contact avec lui.

-Tu ne vas pas t’excuser d’être mort, murmura Louis en retour.

_Je suis désolé de devoir bientôt te quitter à nouveau_, voulut dire Harry, mais il n’eut pas le cœur de le faire. Louis parut le lire dans ses yeux, cependant. Un long silence s’étira. Puis Louis se rapprocha de Harry et lui embrassa lentement la joue.

-On s’est déjà trouvé deux fois, dit-il. Une fois dans notre vie, une fois dans ta mort. J’ai confiance. Il y aura une prochaine fois.

Harry eut un sourire. 

-C’est beau, ce que tu dis.

-C’est toi qui es beau, répliqua Louis.

Ils s’embrassèrent. Harry aussi avait foi en l’avenir.

🌑

Harry se leva avec le jour. Il avait ressenti l’appel. La lumière pointait timidement dans la pièce, mais Louis dormait toujours profondément. Harry n’essaya pas de le réveiller. Il embrassa doucement sa joue. Caressa son épaule nue. Observa son visage.

-Je t’aime, dit-il. C’est pour toujours.

C’était une promesse. Harry se rhabilla. Il emporta le tee-shirt Black Sabbath de Louis, et il passa sa veste en cuir par-dessus. Après une hésitation, il laissa son carnet rempli de souvenirs sur la table de nuit.

Il n’en avait plus besoin.

Sophie l’attendait dans la rue en bas de l’appartement de Louis. L’aube donnait une couleur dorée à sa longue chevelure rousse. Harry marcha jusqu’à elle, lentement, pour savourer la sensation d’être dehors. Il sentait encore les caresses de Louis incrustées partout sur sa peau. Cela le rendait heureux.

-Je ne vais pas te demander de raconter un nouveau souvenir, lâcha Sophie en guise d’accueil.

-Dommage. J’ai les détails bien en tête.

Sophie leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle semblait amusée.

-Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle.

C’était bien la première fois que Sophie ne lui donnait pas un ordre pur et simple. Harry eut une hésitation.

-Est-ce que ça va aller, pour Louis ?

Harry n’avait pas envie de le quitter, mais plus le jour se levait, et plus il se sentait en paix avec l’idée de continuer son chemin. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n’était qu’un au revoir.

Sophie hocha lentement la tête.

-Il va être très triste pendant un moment, et il ne se remettra jamais totalement de ta mort. Mais il va se pardonner. Et il va enfin être capable de faire son deuil. Il va avancer. Il a déjà plus avancé en un jour qu’il ne l’a fait en huit ans. Ça va aller.

-Il aura une vie heureuse ?

-Oui, répondit Sophie avec un ton qui ne laissait pas de place au doute.

Harry lança un petit sourire à Sophie.

-Décidément, tu en sais beaucoup, pour quelqu’un qui n’est pas ma supérieure.

Sophie ne prit pas la peine de répliquer, et Harry n’y accorda pas d’importance. Il n’avait plus de questions. Il avait déjà obtenu la seule réponse qui comptait.

Harry était prêt. Il se sentait complet. Il se sentait absous. Ce qui avait été laissé en suspens était achevé. C’était vraiment la fin, cette fois.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi, Harry, fit Sophie.

Harry tourna son visage vers le soleil qui enveloppait déjà Londres d’une chaleur inhabituelle pour une ville si pluvieuse. Le regard bleu de Louis se superposa à l’astre éclatant. Harry plissa les yeux.

Pour la dernière fois, son corps se changea en volutes transparentes et s’effaça lentement dans la brise qui s’était levée.

🌑 🌑

_*60 ans plus tard*_

Quand Sophie arriva sur la plage, elle le trouva allongé sur l'un des transats vides, les yeux clos, un sourire aux lèvres, paisible. Pas très loin de l’endroit où il s’était effondré quelques minutes plus tôt, terrassé par un crise cardiaque sans douleur, après une existence longue et remplie.

Sophie avait rarement vu quelqu’un qui prenait sa mort aussi sereinement, mais elle n’était pas surprise. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle attendait de se retrouver face à lui, même, si évidemment, elle n’avait jamais souhaité sa disparition prématurée. Elle avait voulu s’en charger personnellement, car elle était toujours restée attachée à Harry et à son destin.

Sophie s’approcha, et le vieil homme ouvrit les yeux, soudain conscient de sa présence. Il se tourna vers elle. Son regard était toujours aussi intense et affûté – et toujours aussi bleu.

Il se leva lentement du transat. Sophie resta parfaitement immobile, plantée au milieu de cette plage où couraient des enfants et où paressaient des adultes qui ne pouvaient pas les voir.

-Bonjour, Louis, dit-elle. Je suis-

-Je sais qui tu es, l’interrompit Louis avec un petit sourire. J’ai lu le carnet de Harry. Un certain nombre de fois. Tu savais qu’il n’écrivait pas seulement les souvenirs dedans, mais qu’il racontait aussi parfois des fragments de sa propre existence ?

-Oui. Je savais. Mais je ne savais pas qu’il m’avait mentionnée.

-Il t’aimait bien.

-Il m’aime toujours bien, répliqua Sophie.

Louis écarquilla un peu les yeux puis son visage ridé prit une expression pensive, comme s’il essayait de digérer ce que ces mots signifiaient.

-Louis, quel souvenir veux-tu me confier ?

Sophie le connaissait déjà, bien sûr. En tout cas, elle pouvait le deviner. Mais elle pouvait se tromper. Louis devait faire son propre choix. 

Sophie attendit. Mais Louis regardait la mer. Sophie se sentit légèrement agacée qu’il s’intéresse aussi peu à elle. Certes, il avait eu le privilège d’apercevoir un avant-goût de la mort, mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il devait mépriser tout le processus.

-Désolé, fit soudainement Louis en reportant son attention sur elle. Je pensais- je pensais.

Louis regarda Sophie droit dans les yeux. Elle ne cilla pas.

-Il y a soixante-ans exactement, j’ai retrouvé l’amour de ma vie, et je l’ai enfin aimé comme il le méritait, dit simplement Louis. 

Sophie hocha la tête, satisfaite. C’était court, mais c’était assez. Elle tendit la main vers Louis.

-Viens.

Louis prit sa main, sans réelle hésitation. Immédiatement, son apparence changea. Les traces de la vieillesse s’effacèrent. Devant Sophie se tenait désormais Louis à vingt-sept ans, l’âge qu’il avait la dernière fois qu’il avait vu Harry.

Sophie eut un sourire qui n’essayait pas de masquer son émotion. Parce que personne n’avait jamais dit que les morts ne pouvaient pas avoir d’émotions.

-Il t’attend.

_“The mystery of love is greater than the mystery of death.”_

― Oscar Wilde, _Salomé_

_ FIN. _

**Author's Note:**

> Merci mille fois pour votre lecture !
> 
> J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire, et retrouver mes chers Harry et Louis dans un univers de fiction, en tout cas. N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos. Pour les commentaires, je lis tout, mais je ne peux pas promettre de répondre. Vous aurez plus de chances en me parlant sur Twitter ! Je suis toujours contente quand on parle de mes fictions là-bas ! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ma notion de "happy end" ;)  
Merci merci merci :3
> 
> -Loriane  
@RideOfSongs


End file.
